


Minor Treble

by LazyLix89



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLix89/pseuds/LazyLix89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Five troubled teen girls have letters of recommendation submitted on their behalf for them to attend Camp Chromatic, an experimental summer camp designed to inspire positive outcomes using music-based therapy. With the support of their two mentors, Dinah, Camila, Lauren, Normani, and Ally learn what it means to come together in their Circle of Fifths and guide each other through the low times and the high times as they reach their individual potential. (Trigger Warning: This story will contain mentions of abuse, self-harm, and eating disorders. Please proceed with caution).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I have not moved from my computer from 7 PM to 5 AM. I have been working on this for ten hours. If nobody reads it I will probably feel intense emotional and physical pain because I have never worked that hard on anything that wasn't a graded essay. This could be the best choice I've made or the worst. You tell me? PS – Yes, I am a painfully slow writer. I average like an hour per word document page. In the case of the tortoise and the hare, you may call me tortoise.

**Minor Treble**

**Prologue**

 

Malika Hansen walked through the entrance of her daughter, Dinah Jane's, high school just before the bell to indicate dismissal from the next to last period of the day was due to sound off. She had called into the office earlier in the week to schedule a last minute appointment with the guidance counselor before school was set to let out for summer break. When she entered the main office to check in the secretary buzzed into the guidance counselor's office and quickly gestured towards the door she wanted, which sat directly at the end of a short hallway that was off to the left once you passed the front counter. It only took a few moments for the guidance counselor, whose name plate simply read “Ms. Campbell,” to welcome her inside and invite her to take a seat.

 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me today, Ms. Campbell,” Malika politely greeted after setting down her purse on the floor and getting comfortable in the provided chair.

 

“It's not a bother at all. I'm actually glad you initiated this meeting. I've been attempting to reach out to Dinah for some time now and with the Summer months right around the corner my opportunity to assist her this school year is unfortunately running out,” Ms. Campbell explained with genuine concern in her tone.

 

“I think we are on the same page then. I can't afford to pay for her to see a therapist and even if I could I don't think she would agree to go. So I am at a loss for what to do these next couple months. I'm afraid she still has contact with the boy she ran away with for two weeks last Summer. In the Fall she would avoid us for entire weekends sometimes but I was hesitant to get the police involved again. Lately she just breaks curfew then eventually shows up to sleep at home. She used to be an excellent helper around the house, cleaning up anything that wasn't tidy and babysitting when necessary, and she never complained. Now I can't even ask her to take out the trash or she makes a scene.”

 

“As you know, her tendency to display aggressive behavior at school has also been on the rise. She has been argumentative with teachers on several occasions and I overheard her threaten a student for standing in front of her locker while conversing with a friend. According to her school records, she has never had a physical altercation with another student before, so it's alarming that this is how she may be choosing to address conflicts from now on.”

 

“I don't think she wants to hurt anyone, physically or otherwise. Like I mentioned before, she used to babysit all the time and she was always so caring and gentle with her younger siblings and cousins. This last year is a complete 180 from the daughter I raised and if there's anything I can do to help her get back in touch with herself I want to know where to begin,” Malika confessed, struggling to hold back a tear that was threatening to escape as memories of her sweet little girl came flooding back to her.

 

Ms. Campbell reached across her desk to grab a tissue and offered it to Ms. Hansen, noticing from her features that she was on the verge of tears. She lifted a single index finger, signaling a request to be excused for a moment. While Ms. Campbell got up from her desk and searched in a drawer off to the right corner of the room, Ms. Hansen dabbed at her eyes with the tissue to compose herself. She observed in silence as the guidance counselor pulled what she was looking for out of the drawer and returned to her seat.

 

“I have done a lot of research on youth programs in attempt to find solutions that may be beneficial to students I've worked with over the years. The transition from the structure of the school year to the chaos of a typical Summer break is rarely smooth, especially for many of the teens I meet with on a regular basis. This particular camp stuck out to me as somewhere that may be able to meet Dinah's needs,” Ms. Campbell suggested, holding out the brochure for Malika to read over.

 

“If it sounds like something you would be interested in pursuing for your daughter, I would be happy to write the letter of recommendation. They do have limited enrollment and the deadline is approaching soon, but if you need some time to take that home and talk it over with your husband then you can call me back and let me know,” Ms. Campbell offered as Malika skimmed the information about the camp.

 

“They focus on music as a form of therapy?” Malika wondered aloud as she finished reading the last page of the brochure.

 

“Yes. No background in the arts is required. They can teach from scratch. There has been a handful of professional research done that supports music as a valid therapy tool for various purposes. This particular camp has received very positive reviews thus far although I have not personally known anyone who attended.”

 

“Dinah did study piano lessons for a while, but it became too expensive for us. I do agree with you that this camp sounds like somewhere positive for her to spend her Summer, but it probably costs a fortune. I don't think Gordon and I could swing it,” Malika concluded, holding the brochure out for Ms. Campbell to take back.

 

Ms. Campbell shook her head and insisted on planting the brochure back into Malika's hands by leaning over her desk so she could reach.

 

“There are scholarships available. The camp has gathered support from some big names in the music industry. They want the primary influence for who they invite to attend to be based upon the reasons someone is recommending them for the program. Many youth with the biggest struggles do not have access to the funds for full camp tuition, yet they are the ones who need the intervention the most. If you want Dinah to attend this camp, then the only obstacle is for me to convince them she is the right fit,” Ms. Campbell insisted.

 

Malika picked up her purse and stashed the brochure inside.

 

“I will talk to Gordon about this and contact you with our decision by Monday. I will try to approach Dinah about it, too. We have spoken very little recently but I haven't given up yet. I know I cannot force it. The more I tried before, the farther she distanced herself. I know she wants space and so far it has been on her terms. Sending her to camp will be on our terms. She shouldn't need to run away again if we offer her an out like this,” Malika reasoned.

 

“If you would like, I can bring it up to her during our final session next week. I am almost certain she won't immediately reject the suggestion. It's somewhere she can go to be away without the stress of hiding or running away like before. She would at least warm up to it by the time of departure I think,” Ms. Campbell offered confidently.

 

“Thank you so much for everything. I appreciate what you have done for my daughter. I'm beginning to see the light peeking out at the end of the tunnel.”

 

Ms. Campbell smiled as both women rose to their feet and shook hands.

 

“I look forward to hearing from you on Monday and meeting with Dinah next week,” Ms. Campbell told Malika as she prepared to leave her office. They parted ways and Malika returned to the parking lot where she waited patiently for Dinah's last class of the day to end so she could take her home.

 

…

 

Simon Cowell, chairman of Camp Chromatic, sat at the head of a table filled with five of the veteran mentors he hired in previous summers to guide campers through his program. In front of each mentor sat a tall, intimidating stack of applications and recommendation letters for potential campers.

 

“Every year since its inception Camp Chromatic has gradually received a greater quantity of applications. Clearly we have our work cut out for us this year since I cannot pull together enough additional staff members on this short of notice to accommodate the same ratio of invitations vs. rejections as before. We have usually accepted 80% of applicants but I believe we can only invite 50% from this year's pool. So we will be organizing into three piles instead of two this time. One pile will be applicants you wish to defend for receiving an invitation this year. The second pile will be applicants you would encourage to reapply next year after I have had the chance to expand the camp. The last pile will be for applicants you do not believe fit the mission of the camp. Get through as many applications as you can before we break for lunch and when we return we'll finalize the first group of invitations to send out,” Simon instructed, grabbing the first application on the top of his own stack to indicate permission to begin the grueling process of determining who would benefit the most from their program.

 

After two days of deliberation, the decision for who will receive invitations gets finalized and a third day is dedicated to creating, organizing, and mailing them out. On the fourth day, the committee reunited to determine together which campers would be assigned to each cabin of five, referred to as a “Circle of Fifths.” On the fifth and final day of the selection process, the rest of the mentors for the year joined the committee and defended which Circle of Fifths they believed to be most suited for them to host. A pair of mentors was required for each cabin, one under the age of 25 and another age 25 or older. Simon had the final say in mentor pairs and cabin assignments, but it often took at least a week for him to notify them of any changes, so in the meantime the assumed pairs would meet and re-read their campers' letters to familiarize themselves with the challenges that would lie ahead.

…

 

Twenty-year-old Demi Lovato sat with her legs criss-crossed and her back against the frame for one of the mentor beds in the cabin where she was assigned to spend the next eight weeks with her campers. Across from her sitting in a similar position against the other mentor bed sat Twenty-five-year-old Liz Snow. The decided they would take turns reading aloud the letters of recommendation that were written on behalf of their campers and discuss any suggestions or concerns they had heading into the journey of mentoring them. The first letter Liz held up was written by Candece Campbell on behalf of Dinah Jane Hansen.

 

_Dear Mr. Cowell,_

 

_I am writing to you today because I believe Dinah Jane Hansen (Age 15) is an excellent candidate to participate in your program at Camp Chromatic. As a high school guidance counselor, I encounter many youth who struggle to thrive at home, at school, and/or through the general trials of adolescence. I have met with Ms. Hansen on a weekly basis for the past semester, and as we are separated from this ritual during the summer months I am seeking an adequate replacement for our sessions that will continue to lead her in the direction of progress. From my understanding, Dinah began taking on an overwhelming amount of responsibility from a young age as her parents' eldest daughter. She shares an average sized house with several extended family members, including younger cousins and siblings whom she has been asked to assist in caring for since she became old enough to take on a leadership and caregiver role. Up until a year ago she was selflessly performing these duties without resistance._

_Her first act of rebellion startled her parents last July when she ran away for two weeks, accompanied by a boy who she grew up with and who lived next door up until the end of last school year. They deceived his parents into believing she had permission to stay with them because they missed each other after he moved away. After the Hansens reported their daughter's disappearance as a potential kidnapping they were caught in their lie and forbidden from seeing each other by both sets of parents. When Dinah was returned to her family she began locking herself in her bedroom, refusing to complete chores or acknowledge the younger children in the household. She is now comfortable leaving the house for days at a time without warning and often disobeys curfew. They suspect she still has contact with the former neighbors' son and may be sneaking around to see him although she has not left behind any trail of evidence proving their theory._

_In addition to avoiding her previous responsibilities and leaving her family in the dark regarding her whereabouts, Dinah has been more aggressive with figures of authority and peers when a disagreement occurs. She has begun using a more threatening demeanor and intimidating language when challenged. I believe she needs space from her crowded family environment in order to better understand the actual root of this new anger and to discover methods to let it out in a healthy manner. After researching your program I instantly thought of her as someone I would like to send to camp because it will give her a safe space to be until it's time to return to school in the fall. Also, she will be provided with an outlet for expressing herself that I hope will encourage her to engage in an open and honest dialogue with her family again upon her return._

_I urge you to call me if there is any additional information I can provide that will assist you in determining whether you will invite Dinah into your program this Summer. I wholeheartedly believe she fits the profile of who you were looking to reach out to when you created this program and the experience will be invaluable for her. Please make room for Dinah Jane Hansen at Camp Chromatic this Summer and seize the opportunity to be part of the reason she thrives and discovers herself again._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Candece Campbell_

 

“Do you think Dinah Jane will want to run away from camp like she does from her family?” Demi pondered aloud once Liz had finished reading the letter. Liz shook her head and passed the next letter over for Demi to read, “I don't think she is looking for solitude. I think maybe she is just overstimulated with all the chaos at home and this boy next door was probably the only escape she thought she had. Now that he isn't nearby she needs an alternative method of coping and that's what she is coming here to find. All of our campers have to adjust, but for her I think being in close quarters with four peers and two mentors will be a welcome change,” Liz shared, voicing her opinion before they moved onto the next camper's letter. The second letter is written on behalf of Camila Cabello by Alejandro and Sinuhe Cabello. 

 

_Dear Mr. Cowell,_

 

_We have a young daughter, Camila Cabello (Age 15), whom we love very much. She has always been a joy to have in our lives ever since she was born and that is why we are heartbroken since we discovered she has been harming herself. About three months ago my wife entered the bathroom connected to Camila's bedroom with the intention of hiding her birthday present there. We got her a puppy because our older dog passed away last year and it took us a while to decide on starting over with a new pet. After flicking on the light switch and setting down the whining puppy, my wife carried a small bowl over to the faucet to give him water and was shocked to find traces of blood stained against the sink. There was a razor blade lying beside the sink and it was not difficult for us to piece together what was going on. Neither of us suspected our daughter was unhappy, so it came as a complete shock._

_Despite her visible scars, when we confronted Camila about self-harm she tried to deny it and insisted nothing was wrong. She will not open up to us and she has not spoken a single word to the therapist we made at least a dozen appointments with since the incident. We have checked her arms for fresh cuts and have not found any, but we're concerned she still be mutilating other parts of her body where we have chosen not to inspect. Neither of us wants to continue living in fear that one day our daughter will penetrate her own skin with a cut deep enough to take her own life._

_It is challenging to figure out where to go from here and that is why we have taken the therapist's suggestion to apply for Camila to attend Camp Chromatic. Whatever is troubling her, we hope that a change of scenery will give her a break from it and encourage her to trust us and others again. She needs to develop a new, less destructive habit that offers her the same relief that these self-inflicted wounds have been giving her, because whatever pain she feels on the inside can be expressed without duplicating it by creating equal harm on the outside. Based on the reviews of your program, you will provide the type of solution we're looking for, a new outlet for our daughter to pursue. Please do what you can to help Camila. We don't know where else to turn._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Alejandro and Sinuhe Cabello_

 

Demi and Liz were both experiencing waterworks by the middle of the letter, creating an awkward moment of wiping away the tears out of their eyes with the collar of their shirts before they made any move to look at the next recommendation. 

 

“I want to get to the bottom of Camila's story,” Liz told Demi while making one less swipe across her eyes with her sleeve to clear up some of the evidence from her crying. 

 

“Me, too,” Demi agreed, already feeling butterflies in her stomach at the anticipation of meeting this girl and helping her find the courage to confide in them. 

 

Liz grabbed the third letter as it was her turn to read again. It is written by Clara Jauregui on behalf of Lauren Jauregui.

 

_Dear Mr. Cowell,_

 

_I have three children and I am writing to you because I think your program can help my eldest daughter, Lauren (Age 16), make peace with her demons. I have done my best to protect my two younger children from her path of destruction, but I am worried they are becoming more and more exposed to the truth as she continues to live recklessly. Lauren has been sexually active for at least 2 years and I don't know how many partners she has had. She has been caught having sex in public and in our home by myself and other family members. Nothing seems to faze her anymore._

_What I want most for my daughter is for her to love herself, to respect her own body and recognize that she deserves respect from others, too. She excelled in school as a child and I know she has so much potential, but it has been hidden like a dirty little secret ever since she became more interested in turning people on than turning in homework. I want her to recognize that there are other types of pleasure in life and to realize there are values in her other talents. She used to paint beautiful pictures and we still keep some of them on the wall, yet she overlooks them as if the skill was a waste._

_I believe your program can teach Lauren how to feel again, or at least get her back in touch with her own emotions and learn how to value other peoples' emotions again, too. She either is, or pretends to be, oblivious to how people feel, especially when it directly corresponds to her actions. It's a charade I've watched her perfect the last few years and I haven't a clue what instigated it. Regardless of what got us to this point, I want to keep my faith that it can be reversed. If she won't listen to me, maybe she'll listen to you, to music, and finally let her heart talk._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Clara Jauregui_

 

“Do you think Lauren will attempt to sleep with the other girls?” Demi remarked cautiously.

 

“The boundaries will be made clear from the getgo. If she breaks them, no exceptions, she's sent home. We can only help those who are willing to help themselves,” Liz reminded the younger woman as Demi was picking up the fourth letter. It was a letter recommending Normani Hamilton, written by Andrea Hamilton.

 

_Dear Mr. Cowell,_

 

_My daughter, Normani Hamilton (Age 16), and I have both been struggling since my husband passed away four years ago. He was waiting at the bus stop after work when a driver had an epileptic seizure, swerved off the road, and ran him over, killing him instantly. I was only working part time back then, so the bills began to stack up and I haven't felt 100% caught up ever since. Now that I work extra hours to support us, Normani spends a lot of time by herself, which until recently seemed to be going well. The first sign of trouble was about five months ago when I got a call from the jewelry store at the mall. They told me they caught her with a Rolex in her bag and no receipt. Of course there wasn't a receipt because Normani has never had that kind of money to spend. She claimed the friend with her had slipped it into her bag as a joke, and I wanted to believe her because she hadn't stolen anything or lied to me about something so serious before._

_It escalated from there. When putting away laundry I found stuff in her drawers I knew I didn't buy for her and I didn't know anyone else who would have either. She always had an excuse, like she was borrowing it from a friend or a boy who was trying to impress her bought it for her. Her eyes never looked directly into mine when she told these stories, and that's how I knew that any trust in her I previously had was now misplaced. The worst night was when I got the call at work, Normani sobbing on the other line, begging me to come pick her up because she had been arrested. I was so angry with her that I let her spend the night in jail, hoping it would teach her a lesson. It didn't. I've recently seen her wearing clothes I don't remember paying for and I suspect it's because she went for the five finger discount again._

_Normani needs to spend her Summer somewhere away from all these material objects she keeps obsessing over. Somewhere like Camp Chromatic where all she gets is what she already has and where she can pick up a hobby that won't send her to prison one day. She used to take dance lessons back when my husband was alive and able to pay for them, so I am crossing my fingers she never lost the passion for music she used to have. If you can get that spark to come back and burn up like a wildfire, I'll be forever grateful._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Andrea Hamilton_

 

“It's a shame she had to give up dance lessons. I wonder if she still remembers any of the techniques? We could work on that,” Liz said with a shrug as she prepared to read their fifth and final letter. 

 

“I don't know if the others sound like the kind of girls who would want to learn a dance,” Demi replied skeptically. 

 

“Your comfort zone is a wall that change hides behind,” Liz defended before starting to read aloud again. Ally Hernandez was the fifth camper in their circle, recommended by Troy Ogletree. 

 

_Dear Mr. Cowell,_

 

_Ally Hernandez (Age 17), my girlfriend, has been brighter than a glowing ray of sunshine since I met her. She goes out of her way to cheer others up when they are down and she looks for the positive even in the most negative of contexts. So you can imagine I didn't expect to be writing this letter asking you for help today. But here I am, begging you to help me help the one truly selfless person I have ever met as it's only fair she have the chance to collect on her good karma points that have been racking up likely since she exited the womb._

_The changes have been subtle. First, she asked to join me after school at the gym, claiming she wasn't able to drag herself there in the mornings anymore because she kept falling asleep too late. Then I found out from a mutual friend that they still see her at the gym in the mornings, so she is working out twice as much and was dishonest with me about it. Second, she takes out her mirror a lot more often than she used to, and she started asking me every time before we go out whether she looks fat in her outfit or not. Third, I rarely see her anywhere near food. We meet for lunch and she tells me she was starving and ate during the period before even though I know she has lab and food isn't allowed. When we go out in the evenings she has a list of activities she'll suggest, but none of them include having dinner. All signs point to an eating disorder and I am terrified of bringing it up to her and compromising our relationship._

_I have always been a strong believer that music can be a cure. You can listen to a song to fit your mood, listen to a song to change your mood, or write a song if the one to fit your mood doesn't appear to exist yet. Ally loves to sing and her voice is beautiful, but I think she may be doubting her body image because of the pressure for female performers to have the perfect body. To me her body has always been perfect the way it is. My opinion is worthless if Ally does not see it and believe it about herself though. She should value her own opinion over my own anyway, and I hope she does get the guidance she needs to feel comfortable in her own skin and love herself again because I love her and that won't be enough until she believes in herself, too._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Troy Ogletree_

 

“That one hits really close to home, but it slightly lifts my spirits to realize she has a wonderful boyfriend who is 100% supportive and mature,” Demi admitted. 

 

“He truly is a rare gem, that one. The fact that he is sacrificing spending the Summer with her so she can be here and learn to view herself with positive terms in mind, that's amazing.” 

 

“Agreed. I think our Circle of Fifths is going to keep us on our toes for sure this year though. Obviously we knew what we were getting into because we defended why we wanted this group to Simon, but now that the campers are coming in a couple days it's settling in that this is all real again.” 

 

“I'm going to schedule a meeting with the support staff for us tomorrow. I made the mistake of waiting until the first incident to call in reinforcements last year and it was not my best decision. This year I want to anticipate what some of our greatest obstacles are likely to be with each of these girls and have a game plan beforehand in case any of our predictions come true,” Liz warned.

 

“This is going to be a looooooooonnnnggggg Summer,” Demi dragged out as she lifted herself off the ground and headed to her bags to begin unpacking everything she would need over the next two months. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the Prologue first. The first part of Chapter One introduces us to one camper, Lauren Jauregui, who is the first member of her circle to arrive at camp.

**Minor Treble**

_Chapter One_

_Arrivals & Introductions_

 

_Part I_

 

Lauren Jauregui was the first from her circle to arrive on check-in day for Camp Chromatic. Her father, Mike Jauregui, parked their rental car near the front entrance and quickly exited the vehicle after popping the trunk to help his daughter with her bags. Lauren took her sweet time removing herself from the passenger seat, only opening the door after her father had finished removing her bags from the back and signaled for her to help him carry one. She stepped out of the car with attitude, pushing back a gray beanie over her dark brown hair and placing a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses over her captivating green eyes. These items paired well with her black Red Hot Chili Peppers T-shirt and ripped, dark blue jeans. She grabbed the worn out duffel bag filled mostly with her clothing from her father's grasp and threw the strap over her right shoulder as they headed toward the nearest cabin where the main office and check in were located.

 

There were two staff members sitting at the check-in table, both wearing bright yellow t-shirts advertising the camp's logo and accompanied by name tags. The woman on the left's read “Elaine” and the man on the right's read “Casey.” When Lauren paused in front of them and dropped her bag on the ground they were eager to greet her.

 

“Name?” Casey requested with a smile, getting his fingers ready to peruse the file box in front of them to locate her check-in materials.

 

“Lauren,” she replied flatly.

 

“Lauren?”

 

“Jauregui,” she added, giving him the information he needed.

 

“I'm having trouble finding it,” Casey admitted while scratching the back of his neck nervously and looking over at Elaine to bail him out.

 

“It starts with a J,” Lauren offered with an eyeroll.

 

“Right,” Casey blushed, pulling his hand out of the H section and maneuvering it two spaces forward, “ here it is!”

 

Elaine elevated her clipboard and placed a check beside Lauren's name before taking the packet from Casey and holding it out for her to collect. Lauren took it from her and looked around, noticing that the place seemed eerily deserted so far.

 

“So what's next?” she asked, motioning to all the empty space around them.

 

“We have bag checks inside, then I can call one of your mentors to meet you and show you to your cabin,” Elaine explained.

 

“I think I'm going to head out, Laur,” Mike informed her, taking the keys to the rental car out of his pocket and pointing toward the parking lot, “do you think you can handle this other bag the rest of the way?”

 

“Yeah, I'll manage,” Lauren replied, slipping the welcome packet into her first duffel bag before holding her hand out to take the other.

 

“I'll see you in August. Not a minute sooner, okay?” Mike challenged, referencing a conversation that they had on the drive over about what the consequences would be if she got sent home early.

 

“You got it, pops,” Lauren reassured him again, hoping he'd take the hint and leave already, eager to have the freedom to explore and pin down whoever could become her first conquest of the Summer.

 

After parting their ways, Lauren entered the office and set her bags down on the inspection table. She rang the bell to get someone's attention and another staff member with a yellow shirt appeared from around the corner.

 

“Welcome! My name is Jess and I'll be inspecting your bags today,” she greeted with an outstretched hand, anticipating for Lauren to shake it. However, she ends up dropping the hand back to her side when Lauren fails to show any intention of returning the gesture.

 

“It shouldn't take too long,” she continued, “I just have to make sure you don't have any restricted items. We probably won't see much of each other after this since I have to look over the entire camp for Mr. Cowell, but I still enjoy meeting the campers every year,” she smiled warmly.

 

Lauren shrugged as if indifferent, waiting impatiently for her contraband to be discovered and the smiled wiped off this cheery woman's face. Although she simultaneously crossed her fingers that the search wouldn't be thorough enough for everything to get confiscated. As it turned out, Jess knew how to comb through the bags quickly and effectively, leading to the discovery of each item Lauren anticipated having discarded. Her smirk grew as Jess laid on on the table beside her bag an unopened box of Trojan Her Pleasure condoms, a 7” vibrator, and a pair of handcuffs.

 

“Music turns me on,” Lauren offered with a straight face.

 

Jess shook her head in disapproval, tossing the items into a box and moving onto Lauren's second bag. She discovered a pack of Camel cigarettes and a lighter which met the same fate as the previous banned items.

 

“Looks like you're all set. I'll have Elaine call Liz over to meet you in a few,” Jess informed her as she passed the bags back to their owner. Lauren carried them back outside the cabin and waited for about ten minutes before a new staff member she assumed was one of her mentors could be seen approaching with her yellow shirt on from a distance. She was proven correct when the tall, full-figured woman was introduced to her as Liz by Casey and Elaine.

 

“How was the trip out here?” Liz inquired after insisting on grabbing one of Lauren's bags for her and leading her in the direction of their cabin.

 

“Long enough. Who else is at the cabin?”

 

“Just Demi, your other mentor. You're the first camper from our group to arrive,” Liz explained.

 

“Where are all the other cabins?” Lauren questioned after they had been walking for a while and Liz identified the cabin ahead of them as theirs.

 

“There is quite a bit of space between the cabins here. For the most part we stick to our own circles and only encounter the others while in the mess hall. So you'll be spending most of your time here getting to know us two mentors and the other four campers in Harmony #5,” Liz trailed off, pointing to the sign displaying the name of their cabin.

 

Liz proceeded to open the door to Harmony #5 and Lauren followed her inside.

 

“You get first pick for which bed you want,” Liz offered before getting cut off by a buzzing coming from her phone.

 

“I have to go pick up two of our cabin mates from check-in now. Demi should be out of the shower any minute and can answer any other questions you have while you're settling in. Please don't wander off too far,” Liz begged, closing the screen door at the front of the cabin without waiting for a response.

 

Lauren was finishing up organizing her clothes when Demi came out of the bathroom/shower room connected to the back of their cabin wearing a bright pink towel. The mentor beds were placed directly beside the back door, so she began fidgeting through her clothing without noticing Lauren's presence. It's the clearing of a throat that caused her to turn around and drop her shirt in surprise. Lauren looked at her with equal surprise, realizing that her mentor Demi is THE Demi Lovato.

 

“Am I having a wet dream?” Lauren suggested, letting her eyes roam over the body of the celebrity in front of her with not an ounce of shame.

 

“N-no,” Demi shifted uncomfortably, holding her towel tighter as she moved to grab the shirt off the floor and find the nearest pair of shorts to change into, “I'll be right back.”

 

When Demi reemerged from the bathroom she was fully dressed and Lauren had her empty bags kicked underneath her bed frame as she finished putting everything where she wanted it. She could feel Demi's gaze behind her so she turned slightly to acknowledge her again.

 

“You'll be here all eight weeks?” Lauren wanted to confirm.

 

“Yes, I will be. You must be Lauren Jauregui,” Demi guessed, matching her behavior to the letters she and Liz had read about the girls.

 

“Commit it to memory, babe. You wouldn't want to pronounce it wrong when you're screaming it later,” Lauren flirted with confidence, adding a wink for good measure.

 

Demi shook her head and looked at Lauren seriously.

 

“Lauren, you are here to share your mind with us, not your body. I think you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot and I would like to fix that. There is a questionnaire in your welcome packet for you to fill out. If you work on that, for every question you answer, I'll answer a question about myself. Deal?” Demi offered.

 

Lauren perked up as ideas for what she could ask Demi Lovato came pouring into her head.

 

“All right, you have yourself a deal,” Lauren agreed, pulling the survey out from her packet and feeling inside the bottom of it until she made contact with a pen and dragged it out.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Chapter One introduces us to two more campers, Camila Cabello and DJ Hansen.

**Minor Treble**

_Chapter One_

_Arrivals & Introductions_

_Part II_

Camila Cabello and Dinah Hansen arrived around the same time. There was a small line at check-in by that point as campers from other cabins were also starting to show up. Camila was accompanied by her mother, Sinu. Dinah stood alone behind them. She asked her parents to leave after dropping her off, insisting she would handle everything herself and they didn't need to worry about it. They didn't want to begin their time apart with an argument, so they agreed. Despite their close proximity, the two girls remained strangers until after their packets were issued and their bags got inspected.

 

“Cabello? Hansen? Stick together. Your mentor, Liz, will be here to meet you shortly,” Casey instructed as he began to round up the campers leaving bag inspection so they were ready for the next step.

 

Dinah and Camila briefly made eye contact before the latter turned around to face her mother.

 

“Mija,” Sinu spoke affectionately, “it's time for me to go. I'm going to miss you.”

 

She opened her arms for a hug which Camila welcomed. They pulled apart shortly thereafter and Camila saw her mother off with a simple “Bye Mama” before joining Dinah again.

 

“The name's DJ,” Dinah introduced herself, deciding before she got to camp that she would be using a nickname.

 

“Camila,” the other girl replied timidly, mostly to be polite. She was wary of conversation, something that would inevitably lead to her being asked to talk about herself in detail. Letting her guard down was what had burned her in the first place, so she was in no rush to go through it again.

 

“Aren't you burning up in that sweater? It must be over 70 degrees out here,” DJ observed, pointing out the one thing she had found most peculiar about Camila since she first spotted her in line.

 

Camila resorted to just shaking her head, instantly feeling uneasy about the topic and praying their mentor was nearby to rescue her from further interrogation. She decided God must be real when DJ opened her mouth to speak again and was cut off by Liz greeting them excitedly. They made small talk on their way to Harmony #5, and to Camila's relief she got away with letting DJ and Liz do most of the talking while she focused on listening. When they entered their cabin Lauren was still sitting on her bed, working on the survey, and Demi was at her desk reading over the notes she had written to herself about the itinerary for the evening and the next day.

 

“Go ahead and get situated, ladies. I’ll be heading back out to see if they need an extra hand checking everyone in since it tends to get crowded closer to the end. We’re still waiting on two more from your cabin. When they get here I’ll bring them down and we’ll have our first meeting as a group,” Liz explained, glancing over at Lauren as well to make sure she had also been listening. There was a collective nod from the three campers before Liz took off and left them with Demi.

 

Demi got up from her desk to greet the two newbies, relieved to have company besides Lauren after she was asked several invasive questions by the nosy, vulgar teen. She had been forced to break their agreement when Lauren requested that she share details about how she lost her virginity. They hadn’t spoken since.

 

Lauren looked on with amusement as she watched the others react to the discovery of their famous mentor.

 

“Welcome ladies! I’m Demi. I’ll be your Junior Mentor this Summer. Feel free to select whichever bed you’d like that isn’t already occupied,” Demi greeted, adding the last part for good measure, certain Lauren would make some remark inviting one of them into hers otherwise.

 

Camila stepped past Demi to claim a bed in the back corner. Demi pretended not to see Lauren staring at the girl’s behind after she walked by and gives DJ, who hasn’t moved yet, her full attention.

 

“Are there other celebrities here?” DJ asked enthusiastically.     

 

“Yes, there are other musicians mentoring here, too. We volunteer because we really believe in the program and its vision. This is my second year and I look forward to bonding with everyone through music,” Demi summarized with sincerity.

 

“My name is Dinah Jane Hansen,” she offered while stretching out her left arm for a handshake, “but you can call me DJ. I’m saving my full name for when I become famous.”

 

Demi returned the handshake and followed the long-winded teen as she continued to go on about her favorite artists while unpacking. Camila kept to herself other than the once or twice she turned to glare at Lauren who was making her self-conscious by blatantly staring at her for several minutes. She was hoping if she ignored the girl that she would go back to whatever she was working on when they first entered the cabin, but apparently she never learned manners and was dead set on maintaining perpetual creeper status.  

 

When Demi finally caught a break in her conversation with DJ, she excused herself to check on Camila and offered to help out with organizing the last couple things she had laying out.

 

“No thanks,” Camila replied, twisting her lips up into a forced smile that didn’t stick for long.

 

“So you’re Camila?” Demi wondered, barely making out her name on the sticker from her welcome packet that was sitting on her pillow.  

 

“Yeah,” she confirmed, uninterested in chit chat but grateful Demi was now blocking the view of her stalker.

 

“The others should be here soon. There is a questionnaire in your packet you can begin working on when you’re ready. That’s what Lauren has been doing,” Demi added, gesturing toward the girl whose name Camila had previously not known.

 

Camila mumbled a quick, “I’ll do that, thanks,” and disregarded Demi’s attempt to get her and Lauren acquainted. Demi took the hint that Camila didn’t intend to say much else and returned to DJ, making sure she heard about the questionnaire, too. Once they had both taken out their paperwork, she returned to her desk and resumed preparing for the adventure ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All five campers and their two mentors are finally united as they get prepared for the journey ahead by going over the Camp Chromatic rules and setting up for their first group activity.

**Minor Treble**

_Chapter One_

_Arrivals & Introductions_

_Part III_

When Liz returned to the cabin with Ally and Normani in tow, the other girls were engrossed in finishing their questionnaires with the exception of Lauren who was doodling on the back of hers out of boredom. Ally went out of her way to greet each of her cabin mates individually, causing mixed reactions. Her bubbly attitude contrasted the general atmosphere that had been created so far and the only one who wasn’t thrown off by it was Normani because she had been able to adjust between meeting her at check-in and their walk down to Harmony #5. Liz and Demi exchanged knowing looks, recalling how Ally’s boyfriend described her in his letter and accepting that he hadn’t exaggerated at all.

 

Now that she had finished rounding everyone up, Liz took the opportunity to sit down and relax. She chuckled to herself as Normani and Ally were the last to discover their celebrity mentor and let their fangirl colors show. Once the excitement died down, the last two girls to arrive hastily worked on putting their stuff away and Demi went around collecting the surveys the others finished filling out.

 

“Go ahead and take out your cell phones and the two pages from your packet titled “Rules” and “Map,” Demi ordered, directing her attention to Lauren, Camila, and DJ. “Ally, Normani, I know you still need to work on your surveys, but try to follow along as well as you can,” she added.     

 

“DJ, can you read aloud the first rule?” Demi requested.

 

DJ lifted the rule page up from her lap and started from the top.

  
“One. Access to electronic devices will be restricted for the duration of camp. All cell phones must be kept in a lock box which will stay in possession of your senior mentor. Text messages and phone calls will be allowed during designated times only. Camp Chromatic’s WiFi is password protected and accessible solely for approved program activities. Use of social media networks is forbidden. Personal music players are allowed under the conditions that they do not disrupt other campers and remain off except during free time.”

 

Liz handed Demi the lock box that was being kept under her bed so she could collect everyone’s phone.

 

Ally, Camila, Lauren, and Normani turned in their phones without incident, but Demi met resistance when she approached DJ.

 

“I’m not giving you my phone,” DJ asserted, shifting so she was sitting on her treasured iPhone 5S.

 

The others looked on incredulously at DJ’s act of defiance. Demi, however, was both prepared for and up to the challenge. She sat down beside DJ on her bed and looked her in the eyes.

“Go ahead and send one last message to whoever you’re afraid of losing contact with. I promise I won’t take your phone from you until you place it in this box yourself. You’ll get it back. We may even have time to hand them back out tonight. But for now I am asking you to give your full attention to myself and the other people in this room.  This isn’t for me, do it for you,” Demi reasoned, leaving the box behind when she got up and asked Camila to read the next rule. From the corner of her eye she observed DJ slowly retrieve the phone from underneath her and tap on the screen to access what she assumed were her messages.

 

“Rule Two,” Camila began, trying not to be distracted by what just happened between Demi and DJ. “All food and beverages will be provided by the camp. Outside snacks are not permitted unless an exception has been given for a medical purpose. Consumption of alcohol is forbidden for all staff and campers alike. If you have a prescription, it will be distributed at the infirmary. Mentors have limited access to medications for emergency purposes only. Possession, distribution, and/or use of illegal drugs are grounds for immediately dismissal from Camp Chromatic.”  

 

When Camila finished reading, Lauren blurted out “does the infirmary give out birth control?”

 

“Any existing prescription you have can be honored by the infirmary given that your parent or guardian submitted the required information. However, they do not have the authority to prescribe new medications,” Liz clarified. Demi nodded to back up her fellow mentor, but refused to look directly at Lauren and give her the satisfaction of seeing the attempt to irritate her was working.    

 

“Ally, would you mind reading Rule 3?” Demi asked, noticing she had set her survey down and was no longer holding a pen.

 

“No problem,” Ally replied, fishing the rules out of her packet and skimming her eyes down the page until she found the third one.

 

“Rule Three. Mentors have taken a vow of confidentiality and out for respect for the other members in your Circle of Fiths we request that you also take the privacy of each individual seriously. Unless it falls under a category of mandatory reporting by law, nothing you share during the next eight weeks will be passed along to a third party by camp staff. Recording devices will not be used except when applicable to documenting creative work during assigned sessions. Anyone found to be intentionally or maliciously sharing personal information about someone in their circle will face disciplinary action to be determined by their direct mentor and available supporting staff.”

 

“Lauren, how about you read the fourth rule for us?” Demi suggested, purposely assigning it to her based on the topic.

 

“Rule Four. Camp Chromatic’s program is structured to create strong bonds between circle members and build an active support system for all parties involved. However, the forming of romantic or sexual relationships, whether or not both parties consent, is considered inappropriate and will not be tolerated. Any reports of sexual harassment will be addressed immediately and brought to the attention of the camp director. In the event a mentor is the perpetrator, please locate an additional staff member to assist you as soon as possible.”

 

Lauren smirked upon finishing the paragraph, satisfied that she had already pushed every one of Demi’s buttons except the one that would guarantee her removal from the program.

 

“All right, Normani. You’re up for the last one.”

 

Before Normani could begin reading, DJ interrupted by getting up from her bed and carrying the lock box over to Liz.

 

“All five are in there,” DJ revealed, tilting the box so Liz can count all five phones were present.

 

“Thank you,” Liz responded politely, closing up the box and adjusting it to a locked position.

 

Normani waited until DJ returned to her bed before resuming the task at hand.

 

“Rule Five. Your safety is a priority. Campers must have a mentor present at all times. Additionally, if at any time someone demonstrates intent to harm themselves or others one of the on-site counselors must be notified. Mentors may confiscate any potentially dangerous item in a camper’s possession at any time, with or without warning. Any conflict within a Circle of Fifths that does not meet resolution with the assistance of a mentor will be referred to a secondary mediator in the counseling center. In the event that a second-level intervention is ineffective, one or more of the individuals involved may be removed from the program if it is determined that their continued involvement will negatively affect the progress of other campers.”  

 

Once Normani was finished, Liz spoke up.

 

“You will see a note on the bottom of this page about creating our own rules. That is something we will do tomorrow as a group. Since we will be spending the next eight weeks in close quarters, it’s important that we decide together what expectations we have for ourselves and each other. The five rules we just went over are enforced camp-wide. The rules we make here will only be applicable for our Circle of Fifths.”

 

Camila raised her hand, capturing the attention of the group.

 

“Yes Camila?” Liz asked, acknowledging the action.

 

“May I use the restroom?” she requested softly.

 

“Oh! Right. It’s right through this back door here. There are two stalls and two showers. You won’t be required to ask permission,” Liz added, reassuring the girl that she can excuse herself if necessary.

 

Camila got up from her bed and entered the back room, followed by Normani who had needed to pee ever since her turn to read had come and gone. When they returned to the main room, the others were sitting in a circle on the floor, two spaces left open for them to join.

 

“The questionnaires you filled out will be used as an icebreaker for everyone to become acquainted. Instead of reading your own, I’m going to set them all down in the middle here and you’ll read aloud the answers on whichever one you pick up. If you pick up your own, we’ll try to switch it up,” Demi explained, placing the seven pieces of paper in the middle of the circle and preparing for them to begin the activity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some details about the characters are revealed as the circle of fifths in Harmony #5 share their questionnaire responses for the team icebreaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please contact me through the comments here or through my ask box on Tumblr with any feedback or questions. Thanks for reading!

**Minor Treble**

_Chapter Two_

_Icebreaker_

After everyone had picked out a survey, Liz cleared her throat and started them off.

“My survey belongs to Camila Cabello. She is 15 years old and will be a sophomore this fall. Her favorite color is blood red,” Liz read aloud before giving further instructions, “Let’s go counterclockwise. We’ll do the first two answers the first time around the circle, then the others we’ll go over one at a time.”

DJ was directly to Liz’s left, so she took her turn next.

“I have Lauren JOW-REG-WEE’s survey and…”

“It’s HUH-REG-EE,” Lauren corrected, cutting her off.

“If you say so,” DJ replied, looking between the spelling on the page and the girl who interrupted her skeptically. “Anyway, Lauren JAUREGUI is 16 years old and going to be a junior. Her favorite color is black, especially when paired with red.”

Normani took her cue once DJ had finished her turn and kept the flow of the activity going.

“I got Demi Lovato. She is 20 years old and the Junior Mentor of Harmony #5. Her favorite color is yellow.”

Lauren took her turn afterward.

“Ally Hernandez. 17. Senior. Orange,” she listed, keeping it simple.

After listening to her own survey being read, Ally shared the one she selected.

“This is Liz Snow’s survey. She is 25 years old and the Senior Mentor of Harmony #5. Her favorite color is blue.”

The next to last person to share was Demi.

“Normani Hamilton is 16 years old. She just finished sophomore year. Her favorite colors are pink and purple.”

Finally, it became Camila’s turn.

“I will be reading about Dinah Jane Hansen, or DJ. She is 15 years old and will be a sophomore. She digs the colors green and blue.”

The next couple questions went by quickly, including basic facts such as where each girl is from, their favorite school subjects, and details about pets they once had or currently have. The second set of questions was designed to make them dig deeper and learn more personal things about each other. The first challenge question asked the girls to describe someone they consider close to them, somebody they trust the most. This would help the mentors determine what type of support system the girls had outside of camp.

“My best friend's name is Marielle,” Liz read aloud from Camila's perspective. “I have shared more about myself with her than anyone else, and she has never betrayed my trust. I believe she is honest with me, too. That is why I feel closest to her.” Camila stared at the ground the entire time Liz was reading her answer, trying to ignore the homesick feeling that overcame her upon hearing a stranger share the description of Marielle. These two months were going to mark the longest separation their friendship had endured thus far and she couldn't yet imagine any of the girls currently present acting as a sufficient replacement in the weeks to come. “Thanks for sharing with us about your best friend, Camila,” Liz added a moment later, receiving a barely audible “you're welcome” from the nervous girl in return before the circle moved on.

Dinah read Lauren's brief answer with curiosity. “I don't trust anyone. Getting close to people is a mistake.” Dinah looked up at Lauren when she finished reading, but her face was expressionless. She was obviously committed to her words, and the younger girl didn't blame her. If anything, it was a point they could relate on.

“Lauren, is there anyone you talk to on a regular basis?” Liz attempted, hoping to coax a little more information out of her if possible.

“The people I see on a regular basis, we don't do much talking,” Lauren quipped, certain her point would be made and the next person signaled to take their turn. However, since the mentors were not required to answer this particular question, it turned out she was right back in the spotlight to read about Ally. “Ally has a super close, tight-knit family and a sickeningly sweet boyfriend,” she summarized, not bothering to read the word-for-word response like the others had done. Ally frowned at Lauren's interpretation of her, but she tried to let the negativity roll off as her own turn was skipped and the attention switched to Demi sharing about Normani.

“I am closest to my mom. She would do anything for me and she has proven it every day since my dad passed away. We don't get to talk as much as we used to though because she works so many hours.” Demi smiled at Normani warmly and nodded toward Camila to finish up the round.

Dinah's words came to life through Camila's voice. “They know me best. I know them best. Nobody else gets it. Maybe it's better they don't.”

“Is there anything else you will share about this person?” Liz inquired, demonstrating an interest without being too forceful.

“No. It's my job to protect them, so the less you know the easier it will be,” Dinah replied vaguely.

Liz accepted her explanation and peeked down at the seventh question on the survey. The girls were asked to reveal anything they found helpful to know about them before sharing a living space for eight weeks.

“Camila prefers to not be disturbed while she is reading,” Liz revealed.

Dinah hesitated to read Lauren's answer. If it were true, and so far she didn't doubt it, this was going to be a very awkward summer for all of them. Lauren sensed the hesitation and spoke for herself.

“I'm grumpy when I don't get laid,” Lauren warned, not a trace of humor in her voice.

The mentors intentionally showed little reaction. The others shared reactions that ranged from discomfort to amusement. The most affected was Camila as she pieced together this information with the memory of how Lauren had been watching her earlier. To make matters worse, she felt a pair of eyes on her again, but she refused to look across the circle and confirm who owned them.

Normani cut in and shared Demi's answer, successfully breaking any building tension as the circle went on and everyone's pet peeves were exposed. The eighth question was more challenging, requiring everyone to come up with at least one of their own strengths and weaknesses to discuss. Everyone's answers were short and to the point. Demi got out a white board and wrote everyone's answers in two columns as follows:

 

**Strengths**

Camila: Reading.

Lauren: Taking you over the edge.

Demi: Empathy.

Ally: Encouraging others.

Liz: Humor.

Normani: Fashion.

Dinah: Babysitting.

**Weaknesses**

Camila: Speaking.

Lauren: Not applicable.

Demi: Indecision.

Ally: Comparing myself to others.

Liz: Self-consciousness.

Normani: Envy.

Dinah: Anger.

 

“Camila, I know you address this as a weakness, but can you talk about your answer for us?” Demi asked, leaning the board against one of the bed posts where they could all view it so she could sit back down.

“I spend a lot of time reading books. They're like movies inside my head,” Camila began. “As for speaking, I don't know. I can talk about characters from my books. I don't like talking about myself,” she concluded, proving it by avoiding any more detail.

“Lauren, you're next,” Demi announced despite the girl's obvious failure to take the question seriously.

“I could show you better than I could tell you,” Lauren admitted with a shrug.

“We'll move on,” Liz decided for them, looking over to Demi because her answers were next on the list.

“I believe I have a talent for connecting with people who have similar struggles to the ones I've been through, especially through my music,” Demi asserted, all of the heads in the room nodding due to their familiarity with her career. “I don't always make the best choices for myself or trust that I can do so, and that's where the indecision comes into play.”

Ally reached over to her left and squeezed Demi's hand affectionately before taking her turn. “My day feels brighter when I can tell I've helped someone else have a better day. My friends come to me when they need advice or want to vent, because they know I'll do what I can to turn their frown around. I smile as often as possible, although some days it's harder. I have my share of insecurities and they can really bring me down sometimes.”

Liz went over her answers with sincerity. “I get most of my energy from entertaining others and sharing laughter. I don't like to keep the attention on me for too long though because I feel self-conscious about my body. I use my sense of humor as a way to cope with the stress of this internal battle I've fought for several years. It truly is a journey, learning to love yourself, and I believe each of us is conquering this same goal at their own pace.”

Normani took a deep breath before answering, attempting to shake the emotional reaction the previous answers were triggering. “I believe I have an eye for fashion. I like to design my own clothes and give my friends tips. The problem is most of my friends have allowances and they always invite me shopping with them to pick their outfits. My mom works so hard but doesn't make much money, so I try not to ask for anything I don't need. If I really want something, rather than admit to my friends that we're broke, I just take it,” she confessed, relieved to get the truth out in the open because she knew it's why her mom wanted her to come to this camp in the first place.

The attention shifted to Dinah whose answers appeared last on the board. “There are a lot of younger kids in my family. I'm the oldest of my siblings and older than many of my cousins. So I've learned how to take care of them when our parents are working or have errands to run. Sometimes it's fun, other times it's exhausting. There has been more homework since I started high school, and with this other stuff I have going on I can barely get a moment to myself. My temper has been shorter because I have real issues I need to work out and people keep trying to get in my way with their petty bullshit.”

“Thank you to each of you for elaborating about your responses to that last question. We have just two more questions left to go over before concluding this activity. Afterward we'll be able to take a short break, and then we'll be going on a tour of the camp before dinner.”

It took them about a half hour to finish off the next two questions. The first one asked for details about the biggest challenge they have faced so far. Camila had simply written “a rumor” on the page. Liz attempted to get more information like with other vague responses previously encountered, but with no luck. Lauren had erased her written response and covered it with a picture she drew instead. It was a microphone with an usually long cord that appeared to be wrapped around a person sitting in a chair, although it was drawn to be wrapped around so many times that you couldn't make out any details other than an outline of shoes and the bottom of the chair legs. Ally wrote about a talent show she competed in for which she had earned first place in her county. Normani opened up about the experience of reorganizing her life after her father passed away. Dinah insisted her biggest challenge was a work in progress and it wasn't hers to claim as much as it belonged to another person who she refused to name.

The final question asked for them to write about their summer goals. Their responses were as follows:

Camila – Read 1 novel per week. Turn one of my poems into a song. Replace an old habit with a new one.

Lauren – Camila.

Ally – Develop a new strategy to market myself for the music industry. Support the other girls with achieving their goals.

Normani – Learn to appreciate what I have rather than what I don't.

Dinah – Focus on me, myself, and I.

Liz dismissed the circle after they were finished going over their goals and informed the group that they would have about twenty minutes to themselves as her and Demi met to discuss some last minute details about the tour. Dinah took advantage of the time to take a power nap. Ally approached Normani shortly after leaving the circle to ask about the clothing she mentioned designing. This kept them occupied for the full break as Normani pulled out a few of her tops and dresses, answering all the questions Ally had as she marveled at them.

Camila had predictably returned to her bed and pulled out the first novel she intended to finish by the end of the week. She was on her side facing the wall, using her left arm to prop up her head as she held the book in her right hand. She got about three pages into the chapter she was on before she felt a shifting of weight behind her. After she laid the book with the pages facing downward on the bed, she turned around and was not at all surprised to find Lauren sitting at her feet. She quickly pulled herself into a sitting position, legs crossed as her butt occupied the space beside her pillow.

“ _To Kill A Mockingbird_ , huh? I've read that one. It's really good,” Lauren offered casually, attempting small talk about the book she was able to identify from where she was sitting based on the cover.

“You read?” Camila asked, disbelief evident on her face.

“When I feel like it,” Lauren replied coolly. “Can I borrow one of your books?” She added, gesturing toward a stack Camila had set up along the windowsill above her bed.

“Is that all you wanted?” Camila responded, still irritated that Lauren had ignored the one pet peeve she made clear in her questionnaire.

“Not exactly,” Lauren confessed, a grin appearing on her face.

Camila let out a sigh before repositioning herself onto her knees to retrieve one the books just barely out of reach. She worked on getting comfortable again before handing Lauren her copy of _Fahrenheit 451_. 

“There you go, enjoy,” Camila insisted, clearly hinting at her desire for the other girl's departure. 

“Can't we enjoy each other for a while?” Lauren tried. 

“I'm not a goal, Lauren. I'm a human being,” Camila asserted, alluding to Lauren's unsettling answer for the final question they went over during the icebreaker. 

Lauren was not given the opportunity to respond as their attention was called away by Demi who was giving instructions to meet out in front of the cabin to begin their tour. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Minor Treble**

_Chapter Three_

_First Night_

The girls of Harmony #5 wrapped up their tour of the important buildings they would be using during camp at the mess hall. They were scheduled to have dinner at the same time as four other cabins, Harmony #1-4, but each group was restricted to sitting at their own round table. Plates and silverware were set out at each seat and the meal for the evening was set up in the center. The first night's menu included the options of chicken breast, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Everyone was given an empty glass with pitchers of water available to fill them. Normani sat between Demi and Camila. Dinah sat between Camila and Liz. Ally sat between Liz and Lauren who had Demi sitting to her right. Before they were allowed to get started, Elaine's familiar face called for their attention to the center of the room.

“Good evening! I hope everyone has managed to settle into their cabins and had the opportunity to learn a bit about the group they will be living with this summer. I know it has been a long day and everyone is probably eager to eat dinner, myself included, but before we dig in the mentors are going to demonstrate one of our Camp Chromatic traditions.”

On cue, all ten mentors in the room flipped their glasses upside down and cleared a space in front of them at their tables. One of the mentors started a countdown from three and they all began a series of claps, taps, and cup flips in sync with a steady rhythm. They repeated the same pattern several times, gradually speeding up. A mentor from Harmony #3 eventually couldn't keep up and made a mistake, so she called “out” and the others paused the game. The campers looked on with curiosity before Elaine began addressing them again.

“Some of you may be familiar with it, but for those of you who have not played before, what you have just witnessed is called the cup game. Your mentors will be spending some time at the end of dinner tonight teaching you how to play along. The object of the game is to pass the cup around the table as many times as possible without breaking the pattern. The biggest challenge is adjusting to a gradually increasing tempo. It will be to your circle's benefit to master the different speeds, because the table with the shortest game each night gets assigned kitchen duty. I wish everyone the best of luck preparing for the first round tomorrow. You are free to begin serving yourselves now. If anyone has any dietary restrictions that have not been addressed, especially if tonight's meal is affected, please meet with me. Thank you!”

“I hope y'all are planning to bring your A game because I hate doing dishes,” Normani announced as they began taking turns dishing out food and passing bowls around the table.

“Only the person who messes up should have kitchen duty,” Lauren added.

“How do you know that won't be you?” Dinah challenged.

“I think it will be a lot of fun and we'll do really well together with enough practice,” Ally insisted.

Camila took a bite of her mashed potatoes without adding to the commentary. They all proceeded to have side conversations and everyone's plate was full except Ally's. She only took a small scoop of each item and skipped the chicken altogether. Normani noticed the unusual portions and decided to bring it up to the older girl.

“Ally, aren't you hungry?”

Not a stranger to hearing similar questions lately, she was able to answer without missing a beat.

“Of course! I wanted to make sure everyone else has enough before taking more,” Ally explained, grabbing the spoon in the dish of green beans beside her and scooping more onto her plate for effect since they were now all finished serving themselves. Her explanation was well received and they went about the rest of the meal without incident.

When they were all finished eating and had their dishes put away, with the exception of their cups, they met back at their table and gave their full attention to Liz as she broke down the steps for the cup game. Demi observed as each of the girls started to follow along and work out the pattern. She offered tips and pointed out parts that needed to be corrected throughout the process. Ally, DJ, and Normani caught on around the same time. Lauren was following the instructions slower than the others and Camila was getting gradually more frustrated because she had most of the moves backwards. It got to the point that her cup flew off the table and she was forced to retrieve it, feeling embarrassed at her lack of coordination. When Camila set her cup back on the table she stared at it intently, as if she could intimidate it into doing what she needed it to do without fixing her own hand movements.

“Do you want some help with that?” Lauren offered, confident she had the pattern down as she was beginning to work on speeding it up to match the pace of the others.

Camila shook her head, looking up to seek out Demi only to discover she was tied up in a speed contest with DJ across the table.

“C'mon, if you don't get this down we're all going to be cleaning the mess hall for two months,” Lauren reminded her as she stood up, positioned herself behind Camila's seat, and reached down to grip the stubborn girl's hands in her own.

Camila shrugged her hands away from Lauren's and placed them under the table to discourage her from repeating the action.

“Please don't touch me,” Camila requested firmly.

“How else am I supposed to help you?”

“You're just trying to help your way into my pants,” Camila accused, mumbling under her breath.

Lauren pretended not to hear her and sat back down.

“Look, why don't you stand behind me while I practice? Liz's mirror is obviously confusing you, so change perspectives and maybe you'll be able to do it,” Lauren instructed carefully.

Camila considered the offer and decided it was a fair compromise. She spent five minutes standing behind Lauren, imitating each motion with her hands in the air, minus the cup. When she returned to her seat and attempted the pattern again she had a new sense of confidence that she knew what she was doing. She still stumbled through some parts, but the progress was noticeable and enough for them to begin practicing as a group. They were eventually forced to end their practice and leave the mess hall when the next set of cabins was scheduled to arrive for their dinner hour, so they returned to Harmony #5.

“We have one more activity we'll be doing tonight,” Demi announced as everyone sat on their beds and looked over to their junior mentor who grabbed a stack of notebooks from a drawer of her desk.

Demi walked around the cabin, passing out a notebook to each camper as Liz followed behind her passing out a set of pens. Once everyone had the materials in front of them, the mentors sat down and Liz addressed the group.

“One of my primary goals this summer as your mentor is to share with you a range of strategies for confronting challenges either currently in your life or that you may encounter in the future. If you don't already keep a journal or write every day, then that's the first suggestion I'm going to pass along to you. We carry many thoughts around with us each day and most of them get dismissed or forgotten. The only way to capture some of these fleeting thoughts is to consciously take the time to reflect while the experience is fresh. So every night we will set aside time to write in our notebooks. It doesn't have to be organized. It can be a list, a poem, a song, a memory, a story – anything that serves some purpose to you in the moment when you're creating it.”

“What you share with the group from these notebooks, if anything, is entirely up to you. We'll always open up the floor for sharing before lights out, but it won't be required. Liz and I have some prompts available if anyone gets writer's block, however, you are ultimately in control of selecting what content to include” Demi explained.

“Before we work on the first entry, I have a task to assign. I would like each of you to come up with one song that you really relate with and write down the artist and title for me. I'll create a playlist from the five songs and play it while you write. After drum circle tomorrow morning, we'll discuss why you picked your song and I hope this will be another opportunity to get to know everyone better,” Liz concluded.

The girls picked the following songs:

Lauren: Bad Reputation by Joan Jettt

Camila: Recessional by Vienna Teng

Normani: I'll Be Missing You by Puff Daddy

DJ: StickWitU by The Pussycat Dolls

Ally: Walking on Sunshine by Katrina & The Waves

Once the playlist was organized, Liz pressed play and the girls got to work on filling the first pages of their notebooks. Excerpts from their entries are revealed below.

_Lauren Jauregui_

_I don't know what Camila's problem is but she definitely hates attention. If all she does is read and hang out with her best friend, then I don't know why she's here. She told us her biggest challenge so far was overcoming a rumor. I don't understand how that's a real challenge. People talk about me all the time and I let it go. Maybe because everything they say about me is true. I don't usually get turned down for sex, but I can't remember the last time I had a friend like the one Camila described. Friendships complicate sex, sex complicates friendships. Feelings complicate life. I think Camila has a lot of feelings. It would be easier to ignore her if everything about her didn't make me so curious._

 

_Camila Cabello_

_I don't know what's worse -being home with my parents constantly checking in and my former friends making every effort to pretend they never knew me or sharing a cabin with a girl who wouldn't understand boundaries if you spelled them out for her. Lauren parades her sexuality around without a care in the world while I still have to deal with being ostracized over one stupid kiss. It's not fair._

 

_Normani Kordei_

_Ally really liked my designs. It will be nice to have someone around this summer who also understands my style sense. She is so positive about everything, it's contagious. I hope she and the others won't be put off if I tell them about my criminal record. I'm going to channel my competitive nature into the cup game so our cabin stays away from kitchen duty. It will be a better, less illegal, use of it._

 

_DJ Hansen_

_I worry about him constantly. I don't know if we'll get our phones back tonight or not. I hope we do because I've checked in with him every single day since I first learned about was going on. If anything goes wrong, the worst of it will be at night. I'll be to blame if it goes too far and nobody knew to call someone to check up on him. At the same time I needed to get away because my family was suffocating me. They care about me but they also expect too much. He's family to me, too, and that's why I don't think it's wrong to make him a priority._

 

_Ally Hernandez_

_Just a little bit don't let go of it Soon you'll have that new dress for fall, a perfect fit_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been receiving much feedback, so that is discouraging me a bit despite the fact that I am really determined to tell this story. That being said, I really appreciate the comments I have received. They have been amazing! Thank you. :)

**Minor Treble**

_Chapter Four_

_Find the Rhythm, Feel the Beat_

_Part I_

The girls were awoken for their first full day of camp by the recording of a trumpet blasting through speakers that were strategically placed in two corners of the cabin by the ceiling. It was 7 AM and a chorus of groans was produced as none of the girls had previously considered how unlikely it was they would be allowed to sleep in all summer. The mentors were not surprised, but they appeared just as irritated by the wake up call. Liz was the first one thinking clearly enough to address the others.

“We don't have a shower schedule figured out yet, but everyone can have about ten minutes and it's two at a time because those are the only stalls we have. Everyone has to be ready for drum circle by 8 which I'll explain later. Breakfast is shorter than lunch and dinner, so the Harmony cabins are booked for 8:30-9:00. We also have a bunch of fruit here if anyone needs a boost before then,” Liz announced, stretching her arms before willing herself to leave the comfort of her bed and pick clothes out for the day.

“Is it all right with y'all if I take one of the first turns for the shower,” Ally asked the others, convincing them she was the most alert at that moment.

“I'll join first shift, too,” Liz volunteered, preferring to get it out of the way.

Nobody protested. Camila already had her book cracked open, set on waiting for the final shift so she could be in the shower room alone. Lauren placed one of her pillows over her face to block out the light, demonstrating she was having none of that early wake-up business. DJ channeled what little energy she had into convincing Demi to let her use her phone because there was nothing better to do until the shower was available. Normani left to use the restroom and brush her teeth, deciding she would call one of the next turns for the shower when either Ally or Liz came out.

It was a quarter til 8 when everyone was finished showering. Normani and Demi ended up with the second shift, Lauren and DJ with the third shift, and finally Camila got the solo spot she desired. They each tended to other individual hygiene needs until it was time to gather in the middle of the room for drum circle. Demi unlocked a cabinet in a large space behind the mentor bunks where several materials were stored. She requested assistance from Ally and DJ to pull out their seven sets of bongo drums and carry them to the circle for everyone to use. Once everyone had drums in front of them, Liz began to explain the activity.

“Every morning of camp we will open up with a drum circle before breakfast. The goal is for everyone to have the opportunity to express themselves through a beat of their choice and relieve any of the tension or emotions they may be feeling as we begin a new day. Sometimes we will spend time paying attention to one performer, and other times we will focus on relating to one another by imitating each other or building on a rhythm as a group. We'll start simple today so all of us can loosen up and get comfortable using the drums. I will create a basic rhythm on my drums and beginning with the person to my left, Normani, I want each of you to repeat it one at a time. Once we get around the circle the first time, Normani will add something to my rhythm for everyone else to repeat. Then when we get around the circle again the person to her left, DJ, will add onto it. We'll continue until everyone in the circle has added their part and each of you have played the full rhythm. Any questions?”

“Does the part we add have to be the same length as yours?” Ally wondered.

“Not identical, but similar. If it drags on too long, it will be more challenging to move along smoothly as a group. Don't think too hard though. An important aspect of this activity is to _feel_ the rhythm and to let the continuation come as naturally as possible.”

“Can we skip this and sleep in later?” Lauren requested, letting her voice trail off as her mouth widened in a yawn.

“I can't force you to participate, but I'm obligated to send you to the counseling center if it becomes habitual,” Liz informed her.

Lauren weighed her options at that point and concluded it wasn't a battle worth fighting. She would rather wake up at the butt crack of dawn than have another stranger attempt to penetrate her mind and decode her behavior.

“I think we're ready to start,” Demi announced with enthusiasm.

“Here we go,” Liz agreed, preparing to kick the drum circle off with the pattern she determined in advance.

Liz began with her left hand, gently tapping the left drum and letting it hold for a second beat. It was followed by a single beat on the right and a single beat on the left. Then there were two taps on the right, each for two beats. Finally, a single beat was done on the left and the final beat was on the right. She let them watch a second and third time before she passed the spotlight to Normani who managed to copy perfectly. They kept it slow as the turn passed to each girl in the circle and everyone got through the first round successfully. There were a few hiccups here and there as the girls added their own parts, but overall the introduction to the daily drum circle activity met the mentors' expectations. Afterward, they were treated to a pancake breakfast in the mess hall before returning to Harmony #5 for the discussion about the songs they each chose for Liz the night before, as promised.

“Lauren, can you introduce your song first,” Liz asked as she prepared to play it for the group again.

“It's called _Bad Reputation_ by Joan Jett. I love it because she just doesn't give a fuck. Everyone was a critic of her back then and she wasn't going to let it get to her, so she wrote a song that stuck it to them. One of my favorite lines is ' _A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do_.' I put my own opinion first and so did she,” Lauren divulged.

“She was an important figure of her era, taking on rock music like she did. I can only dream of being as significant to a genre as she was for women in hers,” Ally commented.

“I agree. I would consider her one of my role models,” Demi added.

They continued their chatter as Liz played the song in the background.

“Camila, you're next,” Liz assigned, moving the discussion along once the first song was over.

Camila looked down at a page in her notebook she had used to jot down notes the night before so she wouldn't lose her train of thought when addressing the group.

“My song is called Recessional by Vienna Teng. I love the piano. I uh...I think the lyrics tell a beautiful story. There's this part, um, it's the one where she wrote ' _And I know I don't want this, oh, I swear I don't want this._ _There's a reason not to want this but I forgot_.' I know how that feels, except no one lets me forget,” Camila confessed, keeping her eyes focused on the paper, too nervous to look up at anyone and see their reaction.

Liz pressed play and encouraged everyone to close their eyes because she believed it added to the effect of experiencing the song. Everyone stayed silent, respectfully, as they learned about Camila through her music taste. Normani was selected to share after her.

“I asked for _I'll Be Missing You_ by Puff Daddy. I played the song on repeat right after my dad died. It helped me move on and accept I could still miss him and continue living without him at the same time. I think about it less than I used to but once in a while I still go back to this song because it makes me feel close to him again.”

She did her best to hold back her tears as the song was played for the group, but some escaped against her will, and Ally moved from her place in their circle to hug and comfort the grieving member of their circle. Once the song was over and Normani was calm again, DJ took her turn.

“I picked _StickWitU_ by The Pussycat Dolls. Loyalty is important to me. The person this song reminds me of is also important. A lot tries to get in the way but we stick with each other cause that's the way it's meant to be.”

Last to go after DJ's song played was Ally.

“I adore _Walking On Sunshine_ by Katrina and the Waves. Any time I need a boost, I play this song and I feel inspired. Sometimes I'll sing along or dance, too. It can turn your mood around if you let it,” Ally insisted, standing up to demonstrate as Liz put it on.

She was able to get Normani in on the silly dance and the mentors joined them to show their support. DJ, Lauren, and Camila stayed glued to the floor on their bottoms. They observed their goofy cabin mates finish up their dance as they belted out the final note of the song and collapsed back to the floor intentionally afterward.

“All right, now that we've had some fun it's time to get down to business and make up those rules we want for our cabin,” Demi reminded them.

Liz got out a large poster and a permanent marker, preparing them for the task ahead.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest doing a Google search for "Therapeutic Effects of Drumming" By Michael Blake if you want a brief summary of what research out there proposes about potential positive effects of drum therapy.


	8. Chapter 8

Minor Treble

_Chapter Four_

_Find the Rhythm, Feel the Beat_

_Part II_

Liz took the cap off her permanent marker and addressed the group.

“Whenever people plan to share a common space whether it be for a short period of time, like a meeting you attend together once a week, or for a long period of time, like spending the summer in the same cabin, it is important to be clear about expectations for how everyone will contribute to providing a supportive and productive environment for one another. That is why we ask each circle of fifths to determine their own rules or guidelines at the beginning of camp. Each individual must propose at least one rule and everyone in the group needs to agree before it is added to the poster. When you believe your list is finished, everyone will sign the poster as a record of their commitment. We’ll start with Ally.”

Ally sat in silence for a moment after politely requesting a moment to think about what she wanted to say.

“I think listening to each other is really important. Like letting everyone have their turn to speak if they want it or giving someone a chance to share their perspective if there is a disagreement. Also we just met so listening is the only way to get to know everyone better.”

“Opinions?” Liz asked, giving the other four girls a chance to speak up and either accept or reject the proposal. Nobody objected, so she wrote the number one on the poster board and listed their first rule beside it: _Listen. Give each member of the circle a chance to speak their mind without interruption._ She pointed at Lauren to go next.

“How about…don’t be a whiny bitch,” she suggested with a shrug, staring at her left hand where four fingers were bent toward her palm and her thumb was rubbing across the tips of them one by one, as if inspecting something interesting.

“I don’t appreciate your attitude,” Normani directed at Lauren, “it makes me feel uncomfortable.”

“I agree with Normani. We need a rule about that,” DJ added while also glaring in Lauren’s direction.

“Let’s keep the language for the rules positive. So rather than thinking of something not to do, consider something we can all do that will eliminate the negative outcome,” Liz insisted.

“What Lauren and Normani both said corresponds to attitude. So what’s an action everyone can take to keep our interactions with one another productive, especially when it’s a particularly emotional moment or day?” Demi asked them to consider.

“I think it’s about being considerate of everyone’s feelings,” Camila suggested, “and respecting how everyone deals with their stress differently.”

“Okay, we’ll call the second rule Camila’s contribution and come back around to you, Lauren. I think the group should be all in on this one,” Liz decided, moving to add a summary of their discussion to the post beside the number two: _Be respectful of individual responses to stress and expression of feelings._

“I think we all deserve privacy. Some things it’s good to get off your chest, but I don’t want any pressure. If I don’t tell you something directly, then that means I don’t want to talk about it,” DJ introduced as the rule she wanted to include.

“I agree,” Ally spoke up, and the room filled with nods.

Liz quickly scribbled the number three on the poster and added: _Be considerate of individual privacy. Determine your own pace for sharing personal experiences._

“That just leaves you, Normani, and then we’ll go back to Lauren,” Liz explained.

“I want to add this rule because I know I struggle with it and I hope including it will be a reminder of how much I’d like to change. Let’s agree to not use or take things that belong to someone else without permission.”

“Does that include people?” Lauren asked, proving once again that she enjoys being a smartass.

“Does anyone have any serious questions before we add this rule?” Demi requested, continuing to limit the amount of attention given to Lauren. They come to an agreement on their fourth rule and Liz places it on the poster with the others: _Request permission before using an item belonging to another circle member. Return borrowed items in a reasonable amount of time._

“All right, Lauren. Before the others suggest anymore rules we need you to come up with something the others agree with, too. Any ideas?” Liz prompted.

“Yeah, keep the cabin clean.”

Camila snorted and immediately covered her face in embarrassment, wishing she would have had better control of her reaction, but how could she when the princess of dirty minds opened up with such painful irony?

“Do you have a problem with me hating messes, Camila?” Lauren wondered, eying the source of the suspicious noise that suggested doubt.

Camila could feel everyone gazing at her as she kept her face lowered, so she simply shook her head and hoped for them to move on which they all did. It took about ten more minutes for them to finalize the rest of the rules before everyone in the circle signed the poster and Liz found a permanent place for it to hang on the wall.

“Now that's all squared away, we will be heading outside for our next activity and lunch. There isn't enough time between breakfast and dinner for the mess hall to accommodate serving lunch in the regular groups, so we'll always have sack lunches delivered to us. Today we'll be going out to the playground. Demi already went ahead and should have set everything up. Let's head out together and she'll explain what we're doing when we get there,” Liz directed them as she began walking toward the door to exit the cabin.

The campers of Harmony #5 followed their senior mentor through a small patch of trees and around some bushes before they discovered a clearing where their junior mentor stood waiting for them, surrounded by a variety of instruments.

“This is the playground?” Normani questioned first, the others similarly confused by how different their expectations were from the reality of the location based on its name.

“Yes,” Demi confirmed, “this is Camp Chromatic's version anyway. We have the xylophone, the keyboard, the acoustic guitar, the cow bell, the tambourine, and the drum set. Sometimes they switch out instruments, but that's what is here right now.”

“What are we going to do with them?” DJ asked.

“Nothing yet. Before we work with the instruments you're going to play a game of hide and seek,” Demi informed them.

“Aren't you worried we'll get lost?” Lauren warned.

“No. It's not a typical game of hide and seek. We'll only be using the limited forest space you passed through on your way over. I've hidden index cards there. Each of you need to find exactly one of the index cards then return here so I can give more information. Are you ready?”

Liz supervised the forest area as the girls went on their search for the index cards. Camila was the first to find one tucked into a small hole that was made in the trunk of a tree. Normani found hers sticking out slightly, the majority of it hidden by a patch of leaves. Lauren discovered hers under the seat of a bench that was beside a walking trail. Ally got help from Dinah reaching hers, as she had spotted it first but it was loosely taped to a low branch that was still just barely too high for her to reach. Finally, Dinah found her index card half-stuffed under a small log. When everyone was back at the playground, Demi explained their purpose.

“As you have probably noticed, each of your index cards has an emotion listed on it. I want you to jot down notes on the back of the card about any time you have felt that emotion, at least one or two significant examples. The goal is for you to recall that feeling and represent it in some type of musical form. In that process you should come to a better understanding of the emotion so you can express it easier when you feel it again in a new situation. You will have this lunch hour every day this week to work on it. Liz and I are here to support you through the project if you get stuck. Someone from the kitchen staff should be here with a box of lunches shortly.”

Ally's card read _afraid._ Camila's card read _disappointed._ DJ's card read _guilty._ Normani's card read _overwhelmed._ Lauren's card read _resentful._

They brainstormed on their own as they ate their sack lunches which included PB & J sandwiches, apples, carrot sticks, and goldfish crackers. Ally was grateful for the multitasking and having her lunch in a sack, because she could reach into the bag just a couple times for carrot sticks and crackers between writing ideas down while giving the impression she was eating everything. When she crumpled up the bag with a full sandwich and apple at the bottom of it, nobody noticed.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the second part of this chapter approximately 12 hours ago, so if you haven't checked updates in that time frame I suggest verifying you didn't skip a part. I wasn't positive I would be able to finish this final part of the fourth chapter in a timely manner and that's why it got split up like that. I apologize for any confusion!

Minor Treble

_Chapter Four_

_Find the Rhythm, Feel the Beat_

_Part III_

When the girls were back at Harmony #5, Demi told them about the schedule before dinner.

“Each of you will be meeting with one of the staff in the counseling center one-on-one for about a half hour this afternoon. Liz will accompany you to the counseling center when it is your turn. This is a mandatory evaluation they do at the beginning and ending of camp. While that is happening, the rest of us will have free time here. We’ll unlock your phones. You may also continue working on your project if you would like. The only restriction is we will be staying inside the cabin until it’s time to leave to the mess hall for dinner.”

“Are they going to shrink us?” Lauren asked, irritated at the prospect.

“No, from what I’ve been told, they talk with you about the content of the letter that led to your invitation to Camp Chromatic and discuss the types of resources available to you during camp. They want to make sure everyone’s needs are met and if not, they use feedback from the evaluation at the end of camp to work out improvements for future campers. They’ll go into more detail with you during your session. That’s all I know,” Demi explained.

“Camila is first on the schedule,” Liz announced.

Camila bit her lip nervously as she followed the senior mentor out of the cabin and down a path to the left that she remembered led to the counseling center from when they had their tour. It was about a three minute walk. The building was one story, made out of the same wooden material as the cabins, and it contained a lobby and three small offices. When they entered the lobby, Liz peeked at a clipboard lying on the counter of a vacant reception desk then looked over at Camila.

“It looks like they have you meeting with Samantha. She has the office in the middle there.” Liz pointed down a hall with two doors on the right and one on the left. The middle one happened to be to the left. “You can go on down. I’ll be waiting here until you get back.”

Camila nodded and took short steps as she hesitantly approached the counselor’s office. She didn’t know exactly what her parents had written in the letter they sent to the camp, but whoever was behind this door probably knew about the scars on her arms that she was hiding from the other campers. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of the therapy-sessions-turned-staring-contests she was forced to attend back home.

Samantha was very friendly when she introduced herself. She looked to be in her early thirties with curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and an athletic figure. She sat in a black recliner with one foot on the ground and the other hovering in the air as her right leg was lifted to rest on top of her left. Camila sat across from her on the corner of a red couch and waited for whatever questions the women would ask.

“Tell me a little bit about you, Camila,” Samantha requested, maintaining a smile and expressing a tone of genuine interest.

“I…don’t know,” Camila started, “I never know what to say to that question.”

“All right, we can skip it then. How about we discuss why you are here at this camp. Your parents wrote a letter that tells me some things, but I’d like you to tell me what you think, okay?” Samantha asked gently.

“I had a bad year at school,” Camila admitted, “I lost most of my friends. They don’t treat me the same anymore. Then my parents found out I was cutting, but they don’t know why.”

Samantha gave Camila a reassuring nod as she jotted down some notes.

“You don’t have to explain anything you’re not comfortable telling me. However, it’s important that you answer my next question truthfully,” Samantha requested, waiting for Camila to agree before proceeding. “Are you still harming yourself?”

Camila shook her head.

“The last cut on my leg is from over a week ago. I haven’t felt the urge as strong since school got out. Besides, I have to be more creative now that my parents have limited my access to razors, knives, scissors, and soda cans.”

“That’s still very recent. It’s a start, definitely, but I don’t want you to become discouraged when you feel the desire to do it again. If the temptation arises, I hope you will talk to one of your mentors or come back to see me. When you’re ready to focus on a new habit to replace this other one, we’re here to work on it with you.”

“Thank you. I’ll let you know,” Camila agreed, already feeling an increase in motivation as a product of their conversation.

Samantha spent the rest of their allotted time explaining the functions of the counseling center and answering a couple general questions Camila had for her. When their session was over, Liz took Camila back to Harmony #5 and called for Normani to join her next. The process of going to the counseling center and becoming acquainted with Samantha went fairly similar to how it did for Camila.

“It’s nice to meet you, Normani,” Samantha greeted as they settled in for their session. “How is camp so far?”

“I like it. It’s pretty crazy having Demi Lovato as a mentor. I’ll admit I’m a little intimidated performing or creating music around her, but I don’t think she would discourage anyone on purpose,” Normani confessed.

“All mentors are supposed to be constructive when they offer criticism, because the goals of camp are met in the process of creating music, not in the quality of the product. But if you want an honest opinion about the product, she is a solid person to ask. Moving forward from that, why do you believe you were chosen to come to Camp Chromatic this summer?”

“I was arrested for shoplifting a while ago. I guess they say once you go to jail once it’s likely you’ll go back again, so my mom wanted me to leave the city and come somewhere like this where she doesn’t have to worry about me shopping for clothes or things I can’t afford,” Normani explained.

“Have you still been taking items from the stores, even after being arrested before?”

“Yes, a few times,” Normani admitted with a sigh.

“Have you ever stolen something from somewhere other than a store, like a friend or a classmate?”

“No. I don’t feel right doing that. I don’t know why that would give me guilt but ripping off the store doesn’t. I guess it’s because it doesn’t really seem like anyone owns what I’m taking, you know? Yeah, it belongs to the company and some guy runs the company, but it’s the kinda guy nobody ever runs into and they always overcharge everyone.”

“Have you considered getting a part time job after school? You would have to save up and wait longer to get some of the stuff you want, but you would earn those items without the risk of lengthening your criminal record,” Samantha suggested.

They went on to discuss tips for filling out job applications and finding positions that are flexible for students. Normani left the counseling center with Liz feeling a burst of inspiration and she shared her happiness with Ally back at the cabin as Lauren made the trek outside with Liz.

Lauren chose to lay back on the couch in Samantha’s office, arms behind her head to support it, gaze focused on the ceiling.

“Are you comfortable, Lauren?” Samantha began, already expecting this session to challenge her more than the previous two.

“You can join me and find out for yourself,” Lauren offered nonchalantly.

“Can you describe it for me?” Samantha countered.

“Hasn’t anyone ever taught you that actions speak louder than words?” Lauren insisted.

“Sure, but I am asking that you use words to explain action.”

“It’s something I get a whole lot more of than you do,” Lauren quipped.

Samantha paused and considered the next direction she wanted to take the conversation carefully.

“The human form is fascinating, isn’t it?”

“Sure?” Lauren agreed skeptically, not sure where Samantha was going with it.

“We all have most of the same basic parts on the inside, but there is so much variety to our outer appearances. Some people spend years becoming familiar with all the intricacies of a single body. Others have several bodies exposed to them, each for a short period of time, picking up on maybe just a few details or differences that stick out. Everyone’s a work of art, but just like in a gallery, some pieces are valued more and receive praise while others are critiqued or misunderstood.”

“I’m so lost,” Lauren replied, tilting her head so she can make eye contact with Samantha.

“Your mom wrote about you being an artist, Lauren. Artists tend to have an eye for detail. I don’t know how many people you’ve been intimate with, but each one has revealed to you a unique version of the human form. If you brought that knowledge together in a sketch or painting, treated those encounters as research, you would have a platform to build your talent into a hobby again,” Samantha encouraged.

“That's some Titantic bullshit. Did you brain cells sink with it?” Lauren challenged, turning her body so she was facing the back of the couch rather than the woman across from her.

Samantha took a deep breath, willing herself to continue professionally.

“Wit is also a sign of a creative mind. There's no doubt you've come to the right camp,” Samantha concluded.

The rest of their session was filled with scattered listening from Lauren as Samantha gave a spiel about the counseling center resources before dismissing her. Liz made another trip to Harmony #5 to return Lauren and bring out Ally. The cabin was quiet at that point with Camila reading, DJ texting, Normani napping, and Demi working on an activity at her desk. Lauren took out her iPod and put in her ear buds without acknowledging anyone as the other two made their way out.

Ally greeted Samantha with a smile and a handshake before sitting down on the couch. It was a welcomed contrast to the session she had just ended with Lauren.

“Hi Ally, thanks for showing up. I know with three others before you, at least one of them probably tried to talk you out of it,” she teased.

“Nope, Normani only had positive things to say about you,” she reassured, ignoring the humor behind the accusation.

“Great, I'm glad. So do you know who wrote the letter recommending for you to attend Camp Chromatic?”

“Yes, it was my boyfriend, Troy. He's really thoughtful. We had all these plans for what we wanted to do together this summer, but he insisted I should come here instead.”

“Why do you think he suggested you attend this camp?”

“Well, he told me that I seemed tense lately and he was worried I was going to lose interest in performing if all I did was enter contests all the time, which can be discouraging if you don't place in the top three. He believes I'll be more successful if I practice my talent in a judgment-free environment and keep an open mind to new forms of expression.”

“What do you think are some of the most important qualities to have if you want to win over an audience for your work?”

“I think it's important to keep a smile on your face, be beautiful, be confident, and believe in the lyrics or the message of the song you're singing.” Ally summarized.

“Do you think you possess each of those qualities?” Samantha pressed.

“I try. But there are all these other girls or women out there who seem to fit better. It's a lot of competition to think about,” Ally shared honestly.

“Let's make a list of qualities you like about yourself and come up with some ways you can remind yourself of the things on that list when you're discouraged, okay?”

Ally worked on the list with Samantha's help. They filled up the half hour determining how she would use it and discussing what other options were available to her if she required additional support. Finally, the last member of their circle of fifths, DJ, arrived for the last session of the afternoon.

“Dinah Jane, it's a pleasure to meet you,” Samantha greeted with a wave.

“So what did Ms. Campbell write about me anyway,” DJ asked, cutting to the chase.

“Her view of you is very positive, but she has noticed you're struggling with some things. Like sometimes your family doesn't know where to find you. They worry because they don't know if wherever you're going is safe.”

“I always go to the same place and it's safer for the person I meet there than it is for them at home.”

“The boy who used to live next door?”

“All I'm going to say is that it isn't what you think. We're not dealing drugs or screwing each other. Everyone just assumes it's one of the two,” DJ clarified.

“If he asked you to meet up with him sometime during the next eight weeks, would you be tempted to ditch the camp?”

“No. I made it clear I had to be here for me. We're still texting when I am allowed to have my phone, but if he needs something I'll send someone else in my place,” DJ promised, “It's been too much lately. Something needs to change but he keeps stalling me on what I want him to do about it.”

“Have you considered leaving your phone off for a week or two, truly committing to giving yourself that time you need to focus on you?”

“I don't know if I'm up for that,” DJ replied, shaking her head.

They took some time to discuss the pros and cons of DJ taking a break from her phone for a while. Her mind was still not made up when Liz was walking her back to the cabin, so she decided to concentrate on dinner and worry about the choice later. Everyone was on the floor practicing the cup game when Liz and DJ returned to Harmony #5. They promptly joined in to complete a full practice round before heading out to the mess hall to test their staying power when it came to the real deal.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You need to look up Cajun Folk Songs by Frank Tichelli and listen to Movement #1 La Belle at le Captitaine for part of this chapter, or you won't get to enjoy the full experience. It is available to listen on YouTube, so I hope the video isn't blocked for readers from countries outside the US. Bonus if you lay down, close your eyes, and let the music paint a scene for you. If you describe your scene in the comments I will do something cool like give you a shout out in the next author's note or maybe even give you a cameo in a future chapter perhaps. Or we can work something else out? I don't know what the typical incentive program for keeping the dialogue open between writer and readers looks like these days. Humor me.

**Minor Treble**

_Chapter Five_

_Imagination: Once Upon A Scene_

The girls of Harmony #5 were relieved to leave the mess hall on time when dinner was over. Harmony #2 had barely made it around their table a second time during the cup game before one of the campers clumsily let her cup slip from her hand, landing them stuck with the dreaded kitchen duty for the night. The rest of the meal was uneventful as the losers sulked and the campers from every other cabin ate their food with a sense of relief, knowing it could have just as easily been them from how under-rehearsed everyone was.

When Ally, Camila, Demi, DJ, Lauren, Liz, and Normani returned to their cabin they got set up for the last new activity of the day. Liz passed out gym mats while Demi set up a couple lanterns and turned off the ceiling lights. The girls placed their mats anywhere they could find room, excluding Liz and Demi who sat in chairs.

“Tonight we're going to take a journey,” Liz began. “You're all going to take this journey at the same time, but you won't necessarily be going to the same place. What's most important is that you keep your body relaxed and your senses open. After everyone lays down, I am going to play some music. As you listen to this music I want each of you to imagine a scene. Place yourself wherever that scene takes you and let your mind wander away from reality's boundaries.”

Liz waited until everyone appeared comfortable before pressing play on the iPod dock. The sound of the saxophone solo in Ticheli's _La Belle at le Captitaine_ gracefully emanated from the speakers, filling the otherwise still and silent room.

Between being too comfortable and having a long day, DJ unintentionally let out a yawn as the music was beginning to set off her imagination, causing the other girls to each take a subconscious turn at doing the same. The contagious yawn even managed to plague the mentors though they weren't as likely to fall asleep in their positions as one of the campers would be. The first movement of _Canjun Folk Songs_ lasted just over three minutes, so it was set to repeat. It was rare for anyone's attention to invest fully enough in a piece during the first listen to adequately connect with it and produce a clear image. That is why they were about to be on their sixth listen through before Liz cut it off. After a moment everyone's eyes were back open except Normani's as she had fallen asleep briefly, a tiny pool of drool on her mat and the soft trace of a snore alerting her cabin mates to this fact.

“Try to stay relaxed,” Demi instructed to the group while Liz hovered near Normani and shook her lightly to prevent her napping through the next half of the activity. “I'll give you a couple minutes to recall details of your scene. You will need them to continue with this activity. The music will be turned back on while each of you takes a turn describing their scene to the group in second person. If parts are blurry, that's fine. The objective is to help everyone else enter your scene.”

“I think Normani had the right idea, I might fall asleep any minute now,” Lauren warned, her second yawn of the evening drawing itself out as she reached a hand up over her mouth to catch it.

Normani groaned, still not fully recovered after being interrupted from completing a sleep cycle, “I didn't do it on purpose.”

“Focus on how you can connect all five senses to your scene and try to stay awake,” Liz suggested before looking over at DJ. “I would like DJ to share first. Remember to say 'you' to address who is in the scene rather than 'I' or 'they' so each listener receives the visual as a scene relating directly to them.”

DJ took a deep breath before closing her eyes and opening her mouth. Liz hit play on the song again. “You are in a forest. You keep moving forward, thinking the end is somewhere nearby, looking for a clearing you're sure is coming soon despite seeing just as many trees in front of you as there are behind you. You start to see obstacles like a river or a bear and try to think about how you will get around this stuff. You pause until you feel brave enough to take the next step. Then it's like forward is the only direction you know as you keep going, ignoring whatever you thought was in your way. And eventually you do find that clear space outside of the forest. You thought you were lost but you found a way out.”

“Thank you for going first, DJ. We'll have a discussion after everyone has shared. Camila, can you share next?”

Camila was grateful for her relaxed state. She almost felt like she was having an out-of-body experience, connected more to a place inside her mind than the reality of the space around her and who actually occupied it. This made her nerves vanish when it came to describing her scene, because her lips moved but she still felt as if she was there, too.

“You are in a park. There are many beautiful flowers along the paths that you stop to admire. Your right hand is connected to another hand, you're not there alone. For a while you think everything is perfect, peaceful, as everything you see is either a plant or a small creature like the squirrels or the birds. The longer you walk, the more this feeling of being at ease leaves you. At first it's just a couple people you pass, but then suddenly you've reached a crowded part of the park and you're overwhelmed. All these eyes on you, filled with judgment because of the person beside you whose grip still hasn't left yours. Until you walk beyond the busy section, back to a more secluded path, but then you let go of them anyway because although the stares have ceased your conscious won't let you forget.”

Camila bit her lip, worried she may start to tear up otherwise because her own words hinted at a vulnerable truth. Liz took the silence as a cue to move them along to the next scene.

“Ally, can you share your scene with us now?”

Ally, who still had her eyes closed up to that point, opened them back up to look over at Liz before giving a nod of approval.

“It's your wedding day. You stand outside the chapel in the hallway and listen as your cue to walk down the aisle arrives, but your feet won't move. You have rehearsed this moment so many times. Your mind wanders to all the people behind the door who are waiting on you. You begin to pace back and forth, considering which direction you should go. The door to your left leads outside. The door to your right leads you to the love of your life. You finally choose the door everyone expects and the pianist starts the wedding march over. Fast forward and you are at the reception having your first dance as a married couple. You are outside at the reserved section of a park with a live band you hired playing the song you chose. Everyone is watching you. When the song is over you excuse yourself and pretend you're going to the ladie's room. You leave instead. You move at a normal pace at first, trying not to attract any unwanted attention. Then you begin to sprint after you are out of eyesight from the guests and have thrown your heels into the river. You don't know where you are going – just not back there.”

Liz asked Lauren to go after Ally.

“You are standing in front of a hole, six feet deep. You see everyone there is wearing black. You feel a hand of comfort on your shoulder and resist the urge to shove it away. You smell the dirt and almost nothing else. You listen as some relative you don't remember talks about the person you're mourning as if they didn't really know them at all. You taste the bitterness of unfinished business. Then suddenly you're alone and the hole is gone. You realize there is no body, no gravestone, no death. You aren't even in a graveyard, you're in your back yard. It's getting dark and you're expected to go back inside. Instead you exit a side gate and take off on a walk through the neighborhood. You're in the suburbs so you have a false sense of security. You run into almost nobody except one of your neighbors on an evening jog who waves politely and you fake a smile to avoid causing alarm. Your parents grill you when you get back home, asking for every detail of why you had left and where you had gone. You tell them nothing, lock yourself in your room without eating dinner, and drown out the argument they're having about you with loud music.”

Normani was last to share, and she managed to stay awake this time to do so.

“You have your eyes closed and your fingers crossed. You're waiting for a winner to be announced. There are so many awards getting called before the one you might get and all the names blur together as you hear them spoken one by one. Your category arrives and you hold your breath. It comes and goes as you hear them call a name that isn't yours and watch someone who isn't you accept what should have been yours. That's what you tell yourself anyway. It's what you believe. So much that you had taken half a step forward even after hearing a different name, hoping yours would be next and you could at least split the recognition. The ceremony ends soon after that. You let most of the audience leave and you stay behind. No one except the clean up crew is left and you're still there, stilling longing, still hopeful that you will be asked to cross the stage. You refuse to leave without knowing what it would feel like, so you get up and approach the stage steps, walking up them with confidence despite the confused faces of the few onlookers who are working on folding chairs and washing tables. You pause where there would have been a hand to shake and smile as if you have all the pride a true winner should. Then you find yourself being shooed away by one of the crew and you pause by the exit door to look back at the stage one last time, imagining leaving just like this except with the weight of a trophy in your arms.”

Liz gave the girls a moment to unwind from the activity as Demi turned the regular cabin lights back on and put away the lanterns. After everyone had their eyes open again and three of the five had sat back up, the senior mentor began the discussion.

“I think we have some strong storytellers in this cabin,” Liz complimented, “every scene was described really well. Any time I've been a part of this activity, whether as a participant or a mentor, I have been impressed by how much variation there is in the interpretation of a musical piece from one listener to another.”

They talked about the scenes in the order they were shared: DJ's, Camila's, Ally's, Lauren's, then Normani's. It was around 8 'o clock when they went their separate ways, everyone got ready for bed, and then took out their notebooks.

“Liz and I are available to help out if anyone is going to be brainstorming about this week's project in their notebook tonight. Otherwise it's still a free write and we'll check in about a half hour from now if anyone wants to share their entry. Lights out will be at ten. We won't be releasing cell phones tonight, but you're welcome to get out a board game from the supplies for free time later, or if anyone prefers nighttime showers that is also an option,” Demi announced, proceeding to grab a towel as she decided rushing it in the morning again wasn't going to happen for her. “I'll be back out in time for the sharing,” she added before disappearing behind the restroom door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know I promised longer chapters, but I decided this would have to do for now. I've been either stressed, tired, or both at pretty much all times over the last week, and it's difficult to give this story the proper care it deserves under those circumstances. I love writing it so there's no reason to be alarmed about updates continuing to happen. It just may not realistically happen every week like I wish I could promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take caution before you proceed. Trigger warnings for self-harm (definitely) and abuse (maybe) apply to parts of this chapter. Thank you for reading! I look forward to hearing from you with feedback (constructive criticism welcome).

**Minor Treble**

_Chapter Six_

_Touching & Scarring_

Normani approached Lauren carefully after she saw the other girl had put her notebook away. The rest of their circle was still writing, sitting on their own beds, and paid little notice to them.

“Your scene brought back memories,” Normani whispered while tentatively taking a seat at the opposite edge of Lauren's bed from where she sat.

Lauren peered up at her, surprised she was being approached for conversation by someone who she was told she makes feel uncomfortable.

“I'm sorry?” Lauren tried, though it sounded empty.

Normani shook her head.

“I'm not looking for an apology. I want to know if it was real for you, too. My friends never lost anybody close,” she explained.

“Death isn't the only type of loss,” Lauren replied, her tone a bit harsher than she meant.

“I suppose it isn't,” Normani agreed, suddenly feeling cautious at the hint of anger from Lauren.

“We've both had things taken from us that we can't get back. That's what you're after, isn't it?” Lauren guessed.

“Sometimes it helps to talk about it. I wanted to offer, thought maybe it's something I understand.”

“Thanks, but no. I'm sexually frustrated right now, and that's never a good time for a heart-to-heart,” Lauren deadpanned.

“No offense, but it seems like that's all the time,” Normani accused.

“You're catching on.”

“How do your friends put up with you?”

“Easy. I don't have any,” Lauren admitted with a shrug.

“Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind,” Normani surrendered, pointing to her own bed before she got up from Lauren's and walked away.

After Normani left, Lauren grabbed a towel and searched for something comfortable to wear for bed. She didn't own more than a single pair of pajama pants because she usually slept naked. She finally settled on a pair of shorts and a The 1975 tank top. Demi had already returned from her shower, but Lauren noted that Camila was missing from her bunk before she entered the bathroom.

Camila was at the sink, wearing a long sleeved robe, and brushing her teeth. Camila could see Lauren through the reflection in the mirror, but chose not to acknowledge her right away. Lauren placed her towel on a hook right outside the shower stall closest to the back wall. She laid her change of clothes on the bench beneath the hook and began to strip out of the ones she was wearing. Before entering the stall she looked back toward where Camila was standing and instantly smirked when she met the younger teen's eyes already staring in her direction through the mirror.

“It's not too late to join me, you know?” Lauren offered, unashamed at her body being completely on display as she stood in place.

Camila spit into the sink, let the faucet run for a few seconds, then put away her toothbrush into its travel case before turning around.

“I think I'll wait until the morning to shower. I'm at a really good spot in my book and I'll torture myself if I have to wait until tomorrow to read more,” Camila decided, picking up her toothbrush and toothpaste from the sink and walking toward the other shower stall where her towel was already hanging to retrieve it.

“You would rather read than have sex?”

“Different strokes for different folks,” Camila insisted while grabbing her towel and pausing in front of Lauren, “I hope you remember which please you.”

Lauren looked on incredulously as Camila exited the bathroom, leaving her alone to take a shower and get herself off. When Camila returned to the bathroom to grab and change into her forgotten clothes a couple minutes later, the water in Lauren's shower stall was already running. She swore she heard a moan but credited it to her imagination until she was finishing up tying her pajama bottoms in one of the bathroom stalls and heard another one. Her eyes got wide as she realized that Lauren really was doing what she thought. She rushed putting on her top and attempted to compose herself, hoping she would appear normal and nonchalant when she returned to the main cabin room.

It was just before lights out when Lauren appeared in her pajamas with a towel wrapped around her head. Camila looked up from her book for the briefest moment, making quick eye contact with her freshly-bathed cabin mate, before tearing her eyes back away and pretending to continue reading. All it took was that one glance and observing Lauren's smirk to confirm that she knew what Camila had heard.

It was another early start for Harmony #5 the next morning. Dinah and Lauren were the last to get out of bed, the former from pure stubbornness and the latter from lack of necessity because she showered the previous evening. When the gathered for their drum circle, Demi challenged each of them to express the emotion they were assigned for their project of the week in rhythm form. Ally expressed fear by playing one beat then leaving several rests, then gradually leaving less rests as the beats got closer together. Normani expressed being overwhelmed by tapping both drums at the same time in double time. DJ expressed guilt by alternating between the two drums in triplets. Lauren expressed resentment by hitting the drums with the bottom of her fists, holding each note for two counts and hitting each drum twice for a total of four counts before alternating to the other one. Camila took the last turn but didn't have any ideas how to express disappointment with bongos. Liz made some suggestions, but she didn't copy them. The mentors left it alone when she told them the lack of drumming was a disappointment, therefore fitting the emotion perfectly.

After being treated to a breakfast of eggs benedict with sides of bacon and potatoes, they went back to the playground to work on their emotion project. Liz paired them up to give each other input, Camila with Dinah, Lauren with Normani, and Ally with Demi because it would be uneven otherwise. They spread out on the grass so each pair had enough space to themselves for separate brainstorming. Lauren and Normani sat closest to the keyboard on one edge of the playground. Camila and Dinah were on the complete opposite side. Ally and Demi were farther away, behind them.

“So you and I will be talking after all,” Normani observed after they got settled in the grass with their notepad sitting between them.

“You first, I'll listen,” Lauren instructed, preferring to delay discussing anything she had already written down about her own emotion.

“Do you dance?”

“Some might say I'm skilled in the dance of love,” Lauren suggested.

“I am overwhelmed by your confusion between what's love and what's lust,” Normani confessed.

“Then I'm inspiring your target emotion! You're welcome.”

“Can we be serious for a minute? I want to do a dance for my project. I'm going to ask if I can use someone else's song as long as the dance is mine,” Normani explained.

“They have one of those rooms with mirrors in one of the buildings they showed us on the tour. Wasn't it a little farther that way, with the band instruments and music stands,” Lauren recalled, pointing in the direction of a path that divided a section of bushes on the opposite side of the clearing from where their cabin's located.

“You're right. I'm going to ask Liz if she knows when we can go over there. She might have schedules for the other cabins.”

Normani got up and walked over to where Liz had just finished having a conversation with Ally and Demi. Lauren stayed behind and attempted to overhear Camila and Dinah's conversation, keeping her back to them so it wasn't too obvious she was eavesdropping.

“There's this one time, the only time, I knew my mom was disappointed in me. My dad, too. I still remember those looks. I can play some guitar. Maybe I can play something that will share how I felt disappointed in myself when they looked at me like that,” Camila shared with DJ while fiddling with the cuff of her long-sleeved shirt.

“Does it have anything to do with why I still haven't seen you wear anything without sleeves? Did you get a tattoo or something?”

“Or something,” Camila mumbled, annoyed that she was being confronted again. Nobody else mentioned it to her, yet DJ had already brought it up twice. Not even Liz or Demi talked to her about it, and she's certain they know because they read the same letter as the counselor. Lauren had been so self-absorbed in how she chose which parts of Camila's body to focus on that she failed to see the pattern in her choice of tops. She didn't have long to dwell on the new information though because Normani returned from meeting with Liz and called her attention back to their project.

“Liz is going to take us to the dance studio in about ten minutes. She thinks another cabin could be using the band room right now, but they wouldn't be using both rooms.”

“Do you know what song you're going to use?”

“I am considering Come Clean by Hilary Duff. We used it to warm up a couple times when I used to take dance classes. It fits because admitting something can be overwhelming before it's a relief. I think the song also overwhelms listeners with confidence to come clean, you know?”

“Sure,” Lauren agreed, not remembering anything about the song but going along with it to keep them focused on Normani's project and distracted from discussing hers.

Meanwhile, Demi was helping Ally edit some lyric ideas she had already jotted down to sing about being afraid.

“I agree with what Liz said earlier. The first verse is really strong, but something seems off about the transition between the verse and the chorus. Maybe if you add a pre-chorus it would flow smoother,” Demi advised.

“I'm still not sure this is the direction I want to go with this emotion. I might scrap it,” Ally considered with a sigh.

“The fear of failure is something a very broad audience can relate with and I think you are tapping into that here. Let's take a break from the lyrics for a moment and find a sound for what you already have written. If you're still not feeling it after that, then you can start over.”

Everyone continued to work on their projects until after 11 when their lunch box arrived and everyone walked over to the studio where Lauren and Normani had been working on the latter's dance routine. Prior to eating, Demi gave them an introductory lesson in yoga poses while calming music played in the background. Everyone was super relaxed by the time they passed out individual lunch sacks, the downside being that an afternoon drowsy spell was also catching up to them.

“We'll have a break after lunch,” Liz announced. “I think our next commitment will begin around 2pm. I will be attending a meeting with the other four senior mentors in the harmony cohort, so Demi will be guiding you back to our cabin when you're all ready.”

Liz left shortly after. The others stayed for a half hour before leaving to begin their break. Ally and Normani started up a game of Go Fish once they were back in the cabin. Dinah laid in her bunk with her phone in her hand, contemplating whether or not to turn it on after remembering the conversation she had with Samantha, the counselor. Camila predictably got out her book to read. Lauren laid down with her eyes shut, intending to nap, but her mind was stuck on the revelation she had about Camila earlier. She didn't know when she would be able to corner Camila alone again, but that was the only way she was going to confirm her suspicions. Her chance came sooner than expected when she heard footsteps moving across the cabin and opened her eyes just in time to see the aforementioned girl enter the bathroom.

Lauren counted for at least thirty seconds to avoid making it obvious she was following Camila before getting up from her bed and leaving into the bathroom as well. The sound of a toilet flushing could be heard as Camila unlocked the stall she was in and started to walk out. She had heard the door open and knew somebody came in, but she halted when she discovered it was Lauren who was now blocking her from exiting the stall.

“Lauren, please move,” Camila demanded, not wanting to leave even a trace of the fear she actually felt exposed by her tone of voice. She felt herself being pushed backwards as Lauren fit the both of them into the stall and reached a hand behind her to lock it.

“Lauren, please don't do this,” Camila begged, suddenly not caring if she sounded like she was panicking anymore, expecting the worst upon realizing Lauren's position of advantage. Her instinct was to scream, but her ability to breathe was thinning as is by the second.

“Do what? Camila, no, this isn't what you think. I'd never...” Lauren trailed off, suddenly feeling extremely nauseous upon realizing what the other girl thought she might do.

Camila noticed that Lauren was in a daze all of a sudden and took advantage of the moment to try squeezing by her. Lauren caught her just before she could reach the latch and pushed her own back against the door so she was blocking their primary exit.

“Will you trust me, just this once,” Lauren requested, quickly adding a 'please' at the end to emphasize her sincerity.

“Why should I?” Camila countered, looking at Lauren as if she'd grown a second head.

“I want to see your arms.” Lauren got straight to the point.

“That's a pretty strange fetish, even for you,” Camila replied dryly.

“This isn't a joke, Camila. I know what you're hiding. They're scars, right? You cut yourself,” Lauren concluded, reaching for Camila's left sleeve with the intent of sliding it up for her.

Camila pushed Lauren's arm away as a tear fell down her cheek.

“Yes, okay, there's scars,” she confirmed, making no move to display the evidence, “just...please don't tell the others. Not now. I'm not ready,” she pleaded. A few more tears fell down her cheeks before she used one of her sleeves to wipe them away.

Lauren watched as Camila broke down in front of her, feeling helpless. She had an unexpected urge to embrace the crying girl in a hug but she resisted, aware physical affection was already a sore spot between them. She was just impulsive enough to confront Camila about her self-harm, yet she lacked the foresight to decide how she should react when it was confirmed true.  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know an unusual amount of time has lapsed since the last update. My sincere apologies. Does this make up for it? :)

**Minor Treble**

_Chapter Seven_

_Theory & Theories_

Lauren finally settled on unlocking and opening the stall door so Camila wouldn't feel trapped any longer. She figured Demi would probably come to check on them if they were both absent for much longer, so she left ahead of Camila and gave her some time alone to wash her face before returning to the group. When Camila returned to her bed she grabbed her book and went back to reading as if nothing had happened. She was careful not to make eye contact with anyone, especially Demi, knowing there was still a hint of red in her eyes that would cause alarm. The last thing she wanted was another confrontation.

The hour between her encounter with Camila in the bathroom and Liz's return to the cabin felt like one of the longest in Lauren's life. She laid in her bed the whole time, music from her iPod filling her ears, thinking about the bookworm across the room. There were so many questions swimming around in her mind, and so many scenarios she came up with to explain why the other girl was carving her feelings into wounds on her body. She knew the answers weren't her business and it would be hypocritical of her to insist that they were, but that didn't stop her from having the desire to know more. It had been a while since she last took actual interest in someone and let it run its course. With all the obstacles from sticking to her usual vice these curiosities were bound to stay intact this time.

When Liz got back from her meeting it was around a quarter til two and she spent several minutes whispering to Demi about some notes she had in front of her before she acknowledged the other girls.

“We are going to be visiting the band room across from the dance studio we were using earlier. That's where you'll have all of your music theory lessons,” Liz announced, taking everyone's focus away from their separate activities. 

“Today I have a pre-test for each of you to take. That will help Liz and I decide where to start the lessons. If you haven't learned any theory before, then we're happy to start at the beginning and catch you up. On the flip side, if you've studied a lot of theory then we'll be expecting you to take on more of a leadership role and help tutor your cabin mates,” Demi explained. 

Ally cut in excitedly, “I just finished AP Music Theory. I'd love to help y'all!”

“That's great! Let's head on over and get started,” Demi suggested. 

It was just over a half hour later when everyone had their pre-tests turned in and the mentors had the chance to do a quick scoring. There were ten questions and Ally aced it. Camila had the next most points with seven out of ten. DJ got half the the questions right. Normani and Lauren tied for the least correct answers at three out of ten.

“Okay. It looks like a few of you have spent some time studying theory in the past. Because Ally knew all of the answers, we're going to have her lead you through the first section of your workbooks. I would like Camila to be paired with Normani and DJ to be paired with Lauren. One person out of each pair has a little more theory knowledge than the other, so you should be able to get through the section together. If you're both stuck, that's when you should ask Ally to explain the answer. We'll have one more activity in this room today that Demi and I will set up for while you work,” Liz instructed. 

Camila brought her chair and music stand over by Normani while DJ did the same to move beside Lauren. They were using the music stands like desks to write on for the pre-test and the workbooks.

“I flipped through the section we are doing and I think I know most of it,” Camila told Normani, opening her workbook and pointing to the first couple lines to demonstrate where she had already went ahead and filled in a couple things. 

“I know some stuff about rhythm from taking dance, but I never read notes,” Normani replied, opening her workbook to the same page that was blank so far for her. 

“I started playing guitar when I was 12. I don't play a lot but I learned how to read some music. I'll explain what I did and if I don't make sense you can ask Ally, too,” Camila offered. 

Normani nodded her approval and they began to fill in their responses together.

Meanwhile, DJ was gradually becoming more frustrated with Lauren who was doodling unnecessarily in the corner of her workbook while she was attempting to explain what she knew about the different note values from when she used to take piano lessons.

“Are you paying attention at all?” DJ asked Lauren, the annoyance evident in her voice.

Lauren paused her pencil and looked up at DJ.

“I can still hear you when I draw. It doesn't make me temporarily deaf,” she insisted, thinking it was ridiculous the other girl was getting worked up over it. 

“You haven't filled a single thing in yet and I've already went over everything I know on the first page,” DJ argued, showing that the page in her workbook was full while Lauren's was still blank.

“So I'll copy yours and we'll turn the page. Like I said, I heard you. I get it.” 

“What are you drawing anyway? It doesn't look like anything,” DJ challenged. 

“Not every drawing has to  _ be  _ something,” Lauren defended while starting to fill in her answers so they could move on. 

DJ dropped it, deciding it wasn't worth getting carried away with her anger again.

After the pairs finished the task at hand they turned their workbooks back into Liz and spaced themselves out again for the next activity.

“As was mentioned in the Camp Chromatic intro packet, every camper is expected to choose an instrument to learn by the end of the first week. Anyone who already plays an instrument should choose a new one to learn. Today we have set out several instruments that are available for you to borrow this summer. This is your chance to explore them and narrow down which one you are interested in playing. Beside each instrument there is information about the basic techniques required to produce sound and other tips for beginners. We also have sanitary spray and wipes to clean off the mouth pieces between uses, so everyone can try the same instruments. Demi and I are happy to help you during this decision-making process in any way we can.” 

Once Liz finished talking, the girls were on their own to figure out what instrument to test first.

DJ picked up a clarinet and read some basic tips about adjusting the reed while she explored finger placement based on where she felt her hands naturally wanting to hold it.

Lauren discovered a cello and read instructions on how to hold the bow properly as she found a comfortable position for the instrument to lay between her legs and against her left shoulder.

Ally inspected a tuba curiously, amusing herself with how similar in size they were. She pulled it up into her lap but didn't blow into it, deciding before she got that far that it was going to be too much effort just to hold it up.

Normani tested out the alto, tenor, and baritone saxophones, certain she wanted to learn one of them but not certain which would strike her fancy the most.

Camila got her hands on a trumpet, but was annoyed to find out the valves were sticking. She looked at the tips and found instructions on how to apply valve oil and decided to give it a shot. Some of it dripped on her fingers and she found it irritatingly difficult to remove the substance from her hand completely. Luckily, she figured it out and the valves were a lot smoother afterward so she was able to continue the trial run after returning from washing her hands.

Each of the girls had their share of trials with the instruments before they ran out of time. It was close to dinner when they finished putting all the instruments back in their cases and left the band room for the day. When they arrived at the mess hall they were greeted by the sweet smell of apple cobbler.

“Are they only serving dessert tonight?” Normani asked, looking to Demi who was beside her as they approached their table.

Demi chuckled and shook her head.

“Nope, there is always a main course. This happens every time they make the cobbler. It can be overwhelming,” she explained.

The girls of Harmony #5 set up for the cup game as they prepared for the last meal of the day. The other four circles present did the same before one of the cooks started them off with a countdown. Ally was the one to mess up their rhythm first and they were unable to recover, putting them in what they figured was dead last and sealing their fate to clean the kitchen later. However, it was determined that Harmony #3 completed an identical number of rotations around the table, putting the two circles in a tie for last place. Based on this result the responsibility of cleaning would be shared.

After Harmony #1,2, and 4 left the mess hall, Harmony #3 and 5 stayed behind to get assigned their kitchen duties. The Junior Mentor, Jennel, from Harmony #3 was the first to approach the group from Harmony #5. Demi was quick to offer an introduction.

“Hey girls, this is my really good friend, Jennel. I recruited her for Camp Chromatic after we worked together for a singing competition. She is also a Junior Mentor!”

Jennel, who appeared fairly outgoing, reached out to shake each of the girls' hands and smiled as she met them one-by-one. The last hand she shook was Lauren's. She got caught off guard when the younger girl kept their grip going a bit longer than expected and looked at her with a hint of deviousness in her expression. It was brushed off a moment later when Demi recaptured her attention and insisted on having the campers from #3 and #5 meet each other before pairing up for chores. The mentors wiped down the tables while the five pairs from their two cabins worked on sweeping the floor, scrubbing the counter tops, washing the dishes, stacking the chairs, and setting out the kitchen supplies that were placed on a list as essential for the next day's meal prep.

Jennel could feel someone's gaze from behind her several times throughout the cleaning process, but she never turned around, certain there was a specific set of green eyes she would find if she did. Lauren was partnered with a girl named Courtney from Harmony #3, but she basically ignored the other girl the whole time they stacked chairs together, too focused on the mentor she had just become acquainted with moments earlier. She had a Joan Jett type of edgy vibe to her, and Lauren would be damned if she didn't make a move on a woman like that while opportunity was knocking. So when Jennel was returning supplies to the janitor's closet around the corner from the kitchen entrance, she excused herself to the restroom and casually followed her down the same hallway. If anyone was suspicious about the timing, they didn't say nor do anything about it.

Jennel jumped when she was beginning to open the closet and Lauren's voice sounded from behind her with a basic greeting. She held her right hand over the left side of her chest and took a deep breath.

“Lauren, you scared me,” she exclaimed.

“Do you need help with that?” Lauren asked casually, gesturing to the stack of rags in her arms.

“No, I'm all right. Thanks!” Jennel insisted, becoming more confused when rejecting the offer didn't send Lauren away.

It wasn't until they stepped into the closet and she went to stack the rags on top of a washing machine that she realized Lauren shut the door behind them and was smirking in a way that made her slightly uneasy. Jennel was ready to call her out on the creepiness when Lauren stepped a bit closer and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“I'm good at being discreet,” Lauren offered, letting her face linger near Jennel's ear as she listened to the change in the mentor's breathing pattern.

“Lauren,” Jennel breathed out in a cautious tone, “we can't.”

“But you want to...am I'm right?” Lauren suggested, smug as ever.

Jennel sighed before offering a small nod, letting her guard down and admitting the attraction was mutual. Against her better judgment, when Lauren leaned in to connect their lips seconds later, she accepted it without resistance.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Minor Treble**

_Chapter Eight_

_Starry Night_

_Part I_

Making out with Jennel left a look of pure satisfaction on Lauren's face when she returned to her partner from Harmony #3. However, Courtney did not share in the good mood, pissed Lauren had left her to finish most of their chore on her own.

“Just my luck they paired me with the flake,” she sneered, but Lauren hardly noticed as Jennel's reappearance in the room took over her focus.

“Thanks for covering,” Lauren mumbled before walking over to join the other girls from her circle who had finished cleaning up. Her good mood and distracted state of mind didn't go unnoticed by Camila, but she opted not to question it.

When they returned to the cabin for the evening, Demi was absent and Liz took the lead.

“Thanks for being good sports and cleaning the mess hall. We won't have an activity tonight because of the lost time, but Demi is going to be checking in with each of you individually, so I suggest using the time in between to either work on your project or talk to me about what instrument you think you'd like to learn. Lights will go out at the usual time.”

“Will we be able to use phones tonight?” Lauren wondered, peeking at the tiny print inside her palm where she had convinced Jennel to write down her number.

“Not at the moment. Maybe in the hour before lights out. I'll keep you posted,” Liz promised before she was interrupted by Demi coming in through the cabin door.

“DJ, you're up first,” she announced, gesturing for the Polynesian girl to join her outside.

After they left, Ally approached Normani who was laying on her stomach on her bed, tapping a pen against her notebook.

“How is your project going?” Ally inquired, hoping to strike up a conversation that could inspire both of them somehow.

“It's started at least. Liz got me the song I wanted and I picked some dance moves today. Not gonna lie though, I'm rusty. Been ages since I went to dance class,” Normani confessed.

“I remember when my vocal coach first talked to me about moving more on stage. It's easier to lose control of my voice when I have to remember all these cues for dancing, too. You must have a real gift if you can come up with your own dance, because I can barely copy the ones someone else makes up for me.”

Normani shook her head.

“I wouldn't say I'm gifted. It's just a thing I did to let out energy and have fun as a kid. I still don't know if making up my own choreography will be a disaster or not, but I am taking the risk because if I get overwhelmed it will represent my emotion still. What about you? What emotion is your project about?”

“Fear, or being afraid. I'm writing a song. Demi and Liz have both given me great advice, but I keep second-guessing myself anyway,” Ally admitted.

They continued on with the conversation, sharing examples of fear they have each experienced, and this helped Ally scribble down notes about ideas she had for another verse.

At the same time, Demi and DJ were seated on the grass a short distance from Harmony #5 in a clearing where the stars were out and easy to view.

“What are your thoughts about Camp Chromatic so far?” Demi began the conversation with an open-ended question intentionally.

“It's different. The only time I've been away from my family this long is when I ran away. Having you here is strange too,” DJ replied honestly as she leaned back, allowing her arms to support her weight from their position stretched out behind her.

“Fame went from being a dream I once had to a nightmare I later had to overcome. Being a mentor here is one of the few escapes I have, and in that way, it benefits you and I the same. It would be hypocritical of me to ever judge you for running away, because between this and some of the things I've done in my past, I've become familiar with that solution.”

Demi looked over at DJ and caught a slight smile on her face as she was listening to her and picking at the grass.

“I guess we do have some things in common.”

“I agree. That's why I'm here. I'm not gonna preach at you about some success story, because there's no value when all you see is the before and after. The real progress is in recognizing each accomplishment you make toward where you want to be compared to where you started. I want you to define your own milestones, what matters to your journey, and keep track of it. If you get stuck, I want to help.”

DJ sat up and considered what Demi told her.

“Do I have to start with camp?”

“Nope. Backtrack as much as you need to give yourself a full picture of any improvement that will encourage you as you continue from here,” Demi suggests.

DJ and Demi continue discussing her goals and how she wants to keep track of them until Demi's timer goes off and she takes her back to the cabin to call out the next camper, Camila.

Demi opens their conversation the same as she did with DJ, with a general request for information about her overall impression of camp.

“I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful, because I really admire you as a person and think you make great music. But it would be so much easier if I could hide in a library the rest of summer,” Camila admits.

“Is that where you spent the last summer?”

Camila is laying on her side and watching the moon peek from behind some trees off in the distance when she shakes her head.

“Marielle and I used to go out to the beach or the park with some of our other friends at least twice a week. We'd also take turns hosting sleepovers. This year everyone is into house parties, but I'm not welcome anymore. That's why I'd rather be somewhere quiet and less social.”

“In the letter your parents submitted with your application, they disclosed something very personal. You probably know what it was, but I won't ask you to talk about it if you're not ready. Just be aware that Liz and I both want to help in any way we can,” Demi reassures her.

“It's fine. I don't know how much longer it can be a secret anyway. Lauren knows, DJ is suspicious, and it's seems to be getting hotter outside every day.”

“When the time is right, I will support you. Whatever you need to do to be comfortable in the process of sharing this part of yourself with the other girls, please tell me.”

They spend the rest of the conversation discussing some of Camila's fears about revealing her scars to the circle and brainstorming about ways to introduce the topic of self-harm in a group setting so it's educational and not solely focused on Camila's experiences.

Ally is next in line to meet with Demi and the opening question doesn't change.

“I am enjoying the challenge of writing a song for this week's project. All of the activities are great. I couldn't have asked for better mentors than you and Liz,” Ally gushes.

“We're glad to have you, too. Your knowledge of music theory is going to be a good way for you to connect with the rest of the circle this summer. Thanks for stepping up during the first lesson,” Demi offers in appreciation.

“You're welcome, I look forward to the next one.”

“So it sounds like you've been singing for a while and have considered making a career out of it. Have you always enjoyed performing for people?”

“Absolutely! I can't think of anything that gives me a bigger rush.”

“I agree. There's nothing quite like the power of owning the stage. But sometimes it can be overwhelming, too. As the audience grows, so do the expectations, and the number of opinions thrown at you. Suddenly it seems like you don't have control of anything and you have to search for yourself beneath what everyone else wants.”

Ally avoids meeting Demi's gaze, realizing the parallels between what she's describing and her own inner struggle.

“How did you pull yourself out of it? What gave you strength to change after giving into it all?” She finally asks, seeking advice without giving anything about herself away.

“Being honest about it. Admitting to myself I was in danger and letting people in again.”  

 

AN: Please forgive me for letting this story sit on hiatus for the past month. I started this chapter a long time ago but couldn't quite find the patience to continue it. Now I'm splitting the chapter into two parts so at least you know I'm still fully invested in writing this. I've been on a roll writing another story that requires less research called Fool Me, and that's why this one has received less attention. Thank you for your continued support and I hope there's still an audience because I love sharing with you.  


End file.
